This Cursed Life
by sandlover
Summary: Join Adrian, the daughter of Captain Barbossa, on her quest for mortality! With Will, Jack, and Elizabeth of course! COMPLETE!
1. Another Boring Intro

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirate's of the Caribbean. I own Adrian and her mother, Helen. 

Long ago, before the Caribbean was tamed, a young woman named Helen Townsford lived on the rock island of Tortuga. In some circles, she was called Helen of Troy, for she was very, very beautiful. Her hair was blonder than what was thought to be possible and her eyes were a clear exotic green that laughed and teased. Her father owned a tavern on the island, for sailors often stopped there and, occasionally, a pirate ship would stop to refresh their supplies and spend their plunder. It was not a place for people of high class. Helen often had to break up a tavern brawl or help a drunk out the door. It would do the reader good to know that Helen was not a tavern girl with a naughty profession. She merely helped keep the place clean and served the men during the day. Most of her nights were spent down the street in her father's home, unless it was a busy night. Like the night when she first met a certain man who would change her life. He came in smelling of the ocean. He was Barbossa, the first mate aboard the ship_ The Black Pearl._ When his eyes first locked with Helen's, it was obvious where their relationship was going. He was smitten with her. From then on, whenever he was in Tortuga, he always called on her. She grew fond of him, and soon they were deeply in love. It came as no surprise to the crew when, one day, he announced his engagement to her. The next time the ship landed at Tortuga, Barbossa and Helen were married, with Captain Jack Sparrow as their witness. All were happy for them until Barbossa insisted on taking her onto the ship. The crew balked at his, for it was considered very bad luck if a woman was brought aboard. It was also very dangerous. But Helen would hear nothing of the danger. She was determined to stand beside her new husband. So the captain relented and she joined the crew, saying goodbye to Tortuga. Helen quickly proved the old superstition wrong. She brought the crew very good luck. Their plunder increased. And when the ship was attacked, she was up manning a cannon with a pistol in her belt. This went on for a couple of years, then Helen became pregnant. When _The Black Pearl_ docked at Tortuga again, she stayed there to have the baby and raise it. Barbossa was at sea when her time came. She gave birth to a beautiful baby girl whom she named Adrian. The baby's eyes were a beautiful light aqua blue, like the sea. Helen remained in Tortuga until Adrian was four. When the ship came, she begged to be let aboard with her daughter and sail away. Jack Sparrow regretfully relented, and Helen brought Adrian aboard. Adrian took to the sea like a duck on water. Se quickly won over the black hearts of the pirates and many of them spent their spare time playing with her, including Jack Sparrow. On Adrian's second voyage on the _Pearl,_ however, things changed. They were going after the treasure of Cortez. Jack Sparrow knew where it was. Adrian's father convinced him to tell the crew where the treasure was. After he did, Barbossa turned mutinous and marooned Jack on a desert island. One of the men, Bootstrap Bill Turner, was then killed because he did not like what they did to Jack. Adrian didn't see them do this. All she heard was the firing of a cannon, then a loud splash. But the sight of Jack standing on the island alone would forever be burned into her mind. Barbossa's heart had grown black, but Helen refused to believe it, blinded by love. The luck of the crew turned after these two events. The days grew hot and humid, and Helen was seized with a fever and passed during the night. Barbossa was devastated, and his heart grew blacker and harder than it had ever been. He drove the crew on relentlessly and grew very cold towards his only daughter. Adrian spent her days alone in her cabin or up on deck, anywhere her father wasn't. She missed her mother horribly, and his treatment toward her did not help. Ironically, she grew as cold as a five-year-old can. When the pirates finally did reach the treasure, she was virtually ignored. So no one noticed when she slipped her hand into a large chest and took one of the gold coins.

But now, ten years later, they were starting to notice.

Okeedokee, that is the beginning. I like to explain stories before I begin writing them, hence this long intro. If you know my writing, then you know that this will get better. If you don't, then you will have to wait and see! I will update as soon as possible!


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that has to do with Pirates of the Caribbean. Nada. Nil. I do own Adrian, so you do not touch!! And Captian Briggs. And Adrian's grandparents. You can't touch them either.

Adrian stood on the dark cliffs of Tortuga, staring out at the ocean. A slight breeze ruffled her hair, sending dirty blonde tendrils into her face. She brushed them away. It was a cool night, a blessed change from the oppressive heat of the day. Adrian knew that she would not be able to stay much longer. Her grandmother thought she was asleep. Adrian was not often allowed out during the night. Her grandparents told her it was because it wasn't safe for a pretty young woman, but Adrian knew the real reason. They didn't want anyone to see her. Adrian sighed as she slowly walked back up the path to her home.

"Adrian, girl, will ye pass me that tankard of ale there?" Adrian's grandfather, Henry, asked. He was sitting at a round table in his tavern with some other old men, discussing the going on-s of late. Adrian set her rag down and brought him his drink. He smiled his thanks at her and Adrian smiled softly back. The other men watched her walk back to the bar and get a young sailor some more rum. The people of Tortuga had known there was something odd about Adrian when she was first put ashore from her father's ship. In their eyes, she was a very shy girl who barely talked. Adrian also seemed very cold towards others. No one could really guess why, so there were different stories floating around the seaside town. One thing was evident; people stayed away from her. Something about her scared them.

Later that evening, Adrian was helping her grandmother make dinner when her grandfather came home, a grave look on his face.

" Mister Howard saw you down on the cliffs last night," he stated, glaring at Adrian.

" I just went for a walk," she muttered, lowering her eyes.

" Adrian, you know you are not allowed out after the sun sets!" he bellowed, slamming his fist down on the table. Adrian didn't even flinch as she brought her eyes up to stare into his.

" What are you afraid of, Grandpa?" she asked darkly.

" I, er, just don't want you to get hurt," he stammered, unsettled by her stare. 

" Oh, why don't you just say it for once? You just don't want people to see your monster of a granddaughter and taint your image. You always go around blaming it on something else, as if not talking about it will make it go away! Well, grandpa, for your information, nothing will make this go away!" Adrian finished. She may have gotten her looks from her mother, but she got her father's explosive anger. Her grandmother stepped in between the two.

" That is enough! Henry, there was no moon out last night, so Mister Howard couldn't have seen anything other than a girl walking along the cliffs," she said, defending her granddaughter. Henry glowered for a minute, then sat down to eat. Adrian merely stood in a corner and watched. _I can't stay here anymore,_ she thought as she watched her grandmother take a bight of chicken. Unable to watch anymore, she quietly walked up to her room. She walked over to her window and opened it. Unlike the night before, the moon was out. Adrian slowly held her hand out into it's light. Her hand was transformed into that of a skeleton's. She jerked it back, shut the window and closed the curtains.

Adrian walked the docks the next morning, looking for a ship to Port Royal. She had decided her destination the night before. 

" Excuse me, sir, are any of these ships heading to Port Royal?" she asked a sailor.

" Aye, _The_ _Flying Lady _is heading out in a couple of hours," he responded as he coiled some rope.

" Is she taking passengers?" Adrian asked.

" Aye, she is," he answered. Adrian nodded her thanks and went to find the ship. It was easy to find, for it had_ The Flying Lady_ painted on its side in bold red letters. Without any hesitation, Adrian walked up the gangplank. The deck was teeming with busy sailors. Adrian headed right to the captain's quarters and pounded on the door.

" What?!" came a surly voice from inside.

" I wish to speak to the captain of this ship!" Adrian said in a loud, demanding voice. The door flew open and a tall, wide man stood in front of her. Adrian stared up at him.

" I am assuming that you are the captain?" she asked with one eyebrow arched.

" Yes, I am Captain Briggs. And who might you be?" he asked as he looked the girl up and down.

" I am Adrian Smith. I wish to go to Port Royal. A sailor down on the docks told me that that was the destination of this ship and that you were taking passengers," she stated. 

" Yes, MissSmith, I am taking passengers. It will cost you thirty pounds for a berth and meals," he said slowly. _He obviously doesn't believe that is my name. Which I suppose he has a right too. But what was I supposed to say? Hello, I am Adrian Barbossa, please take me? I think not, _Adrian thought in amusement. 

" I just have to go and retrieve my things. Here is the money," she said as she handed him thirty pounds.

" The ship leaves in an hour. Can you be back by then?" the captain asked. Adrian nodded, then headed home. The house was empty. Adrian grabbed her bag of belongings, some money, and left a note to her grandparents. Then she was off. 

So it begins Now, go review! Or the curse will be one ye!

Pandagrrl: whenever I write a new story, I always know that you will be the first person to review it! What do ya think of this one?


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine. Sigh. Adrian and Meg, however, are mine so you can't steal them!! Or you will be cursed!

Adrian sat on her bunk in the tiny room she was sharing with one other young woman. The captain had ordered that they stay below decks until the ship was well under way, so that is what they were doing.

" I am very excited, going to work for Governor Swann!" the young woman, who had introduced her self as Meg, was going on. 

" That must be very exciting," Adrian said coolly with a smile. Meg's chocolate brown eyes sparkled at Adrian's simple remark. She was a warm, sweet girl a little over seventeen, making her two years older than Adrian. Adrian, however, looked like she could have been her older sister. Adrian was tall, towering a head over Meg. The things that Adrian had experienced in life also made her seem a bit wiser, older, and hardened. 

" Oh, I wonder what my duties are to be?" Meg wondered aloud.

" Cooking, cleaning, doing laundry, the sort of things I would guess a maid would do. At least if one were to ever work for me!" Adrian joked, a rarity in itself. _I guess getting off Tortuga was the right thing to do_, Adrian thought, observing how she had somewhat loosened up. Or maybe it was just the bubbly mannerisms of Meg. For the next tow hours, Meg told Adrian of her life. It was the kind of life Adrian would have killed for, with loving parents with decent professions and lots of siblings. Meg's father certainly wasn't a ruthless pirate.

" What was your life like when you were growing up?" Meg asked suddenly. Adrian gazed at her for a moment, as if lost in thought. _What am I supposed to tell her? Oh, my father was a pirate, who married my mother, who died when I was five on a voyage, which I was on, by the way. I was naughty, stole a gold coin, and am now paying for it in full, for I am cursed with a curse that the pirates scoffed at. After that episode, I went to live on Tortuga with my grandparents, where I have been shunned for my entire life, and am now running away from. I don't think so._

" Oh, it was pretty much just like your's," Adrian answered as convincingly as possible. Before Meg could ask anymore questions, the ship rolled and heaved frightfully. Well, at least to her it did. Adrian had never lost her sea legs, so she was fine. Adrian looked up from where she had been twisting her hands in her lap to the very pale face of Meg.

" Meg, are you alright?" Adrian asked as she scooted forward.

" I don't feel well at all," Meg moaned. Adrian picked up an empty bucket on the floor and handed it to Meg, who proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach into it. Adrian wrinkled her nose in disgust. It was obvious that Meg had never been on a ship before and was seasick. After she finished, Adrian helped her lay down on the bottom bunk and covered her with a blanket. She then walked up to the captain's cabin where many others were gathered.

" My bunkmate is seasick," she said.

" She'll need lot's of fluids, try tea. Keep a bucket handy and, if you can, try to get her on deck and in the fresh air," he said. Adrian nodded and headed back down to her room where she found that Meg was asleep. Adrian moved the bucket closer to her, then went back on deck. 

Later the next day, Adrian went and got some food from the cook and brought it back to the room. Meg was sitting up in bed and looking much better.

" Oh, I am so hungry I could eat a cow!" she exclaimed as Adrian set the tray of food down on the tiny table.

" Eat it slowly and drink the tea," she ordered Meg, who smiled up at her.

" Thank you for taking such wonderful care of me," Meg said. Adrian smiled genuinely as she sat down in a chair. Meg began to eat, then stopped.

" Aren't you going to have any?" she asked.

" Oh, no, I already ate," Adrian answered.

" Oh, but you must try this cake," Meg said as she broke a small piece of it off.

" You need to eat it to regain your strength," Adrian said. She really did not want the cake.

" Eat it," Meg said firmly. Adrian was at a loss. She remembered the first time she had eaten food after the curse had taken effect. It had tasted like sand and was not a very pleasant experience. Meg still held out the cake. Reluctantly, Adrian took it and put it in her mouth. Meg watched her with shining eyes.

" Good, isn't it?" she asked. Adrian managed to keep from gagging as she smiled at her.

" Yes, it's very good," she said once she swallowed the accursed morsel. Much to Adrian's relief, this satisfied Meg and she didn't offer any more.

The next couple of days went smoothly. They reached Port Royal late in the evening. Meg and Adrian got off the ship together.

" Well, I am off to the governor's house," Meg said as she pulled her gloves on.

" Good luck," Adrian said for a lack of anything else. Meg looked at her for a moment, then, much to Adrian's shock, pulled her into a tight hug.

" Thank you so much for everything, Adrian!" she said. Adrian hugged her back.

" It was nothing,' she stammered.

" Oh, we must visit each other! Where are you staying?" Meg asked.

" At an inn in town. I'm not exactly sure which one, but when I am, I'll send you a note," Adrian said.

" Miss, we are ready to go!" the coachman from the governor's house said to Meg.

" Coming! Goodbye!" she said and hugged Adrian one last time.

" Goodbye!" Adrian called as Meg boarded the coach. She watched as the only friend she had ever known rode away. After the coach was out of sight, she picked up her bag and made her way into town, the light breeze whipping her sky blue dress around her legs and her hair in her face. Adrian walked rapidly down the street in search of a place to sleep. She could already see the full moon up in the dusky sky, and once night fell, she would be a walking skeleton. Adrian couldn't let that happen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Mr. Gibbs telling story of Jack's escape) 

Will - " What did he use for rope?"

Mr. Gibbs - "Uh"

Jack (walks over) - " Human hair. From my back."

Will and Mr. Gibbs - o.O

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I felt very ambitious today, so I wrote two, not one, but TWO new chapters for you all. Don't count on this much ambition everyday.

Pandagrrl: arched eyebrows are my favorite expression! And yes, it is good to be first at something. What was I first at in my life? Hmm I'll get back to you on that.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Alas, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean! Sob! Adrian and the drunk, Herb, are mine, however. Do not touch the drunk!

Adrian walked down a street in Port Royal, where she had been for two days. Her destination was no where important, and it did not matter when she returned to the inn. Adrian liked it that way. She didn't have her grandparents there to watch her every move and tell her what she could and could not do. It was pure, joyous freedom! Port Royal was very different from Tortuga. First of all, there were no drunks staggering about the streets in broad daylight. Nor were there barmaids hanging out of the upstairs windows, enticing the men below to come up for a bit of fun. Port Royal was, shall we say, much more proper and orderly. Adrian liked it very much. Soon she got bored and decided to return to her room.

" Good day, Miss!" the innkeeper greeted her.

" Good day," she replied with a soft smile as she walked up the stairs. Her room was spacious, with a table in the middle of the floor and a bed off to one side. Adrian walked over to her trunk and began rummaging through her socks. She selected one and pulled it out. There was an object stashed in the toe of it. Adrian turned the sock upside down over her open hand. A gold coin tumbled out and landed in her palm. A skull was engraved on both sides of it. This coin was the reason that Adrian was who she was. It was the coin that she stole from the treasure chest as a child when no one was looking. This was the coin that had cursed her. She stared at it, then moved to put it back into the sock. Something stopped her, and she decided to put it on a chain and keep it around her neck, hidden in her dress. It was an easy thing to do and soon Adrian could feel it's cold gold surface against her skin. A knock on her door startled her and caused her to leap to her feet.

" Miss?" said the innkeeper's voice, somewhat muffled by the door.

" Yes?" Adrian responded, her voice shaking slightly,

" There is a visitor for you," he said.

" I'll be right down," Adrian yelled. She moved over to a small mirror and looked at her reflection. Her hair was down and fell a little below her shoulders. Her dress was a creamy off white color with a light flowered pattern over it. It was slightly wrinkled, but still presentable. Adrian began to walk out of her room, then stopped. _What if my grandparents have found me, _she thought. It was a possibility. They could have found Captain Briggs and asked him if she had been on his ship and where he had taken her. With this thought in mind, Adrian slowly crept to the top of the stairs.

" Oh, there you are!" came a young woman's voice. Adrian let out a sigh of relief. It was Meg!

" Hello, Meg!" Adrian said happily as she tromped down the stairs.

" Oh, I am so sorry I could not visit sooner, but I have been so busy!" Meg said as the two girls hugged.

" Meg, we have both been in Port Royal for only two days! There is no way you could have come sooner. Now, come, tell me of your duties!" Adrian said as she linked arms with Meg and walked into the street.

" Oh, it was mostly as you predicted. I have to do some washing, cleaning, and occasionally help the cook," Meg said.

" Is the governor nice?" Adrian asked as she deftly dodged a chicken that ran out in front of her.

" He is very kind! So is his daughter, Elizabeth," Meg said as she tried to keep her balance as Adrian dodged the chicken.   
" That is good," Adrian said.

" What are you going to do here in Port Royal, Adrian?" Meg asked.

" I really don't know," Adrian replied simply, " all I have been doing so far is enjoying myself!" Both girls laughed.

" It is beautiful here," Meg sighed. Adrian nodded in agreement.

" I know what you can do! One of the other maids in the governor's house just had a baby and had to quit! They are looking for a new one right now! You could apply for the job!" Meg said excitedly, her eyes shining.

" I do know how to clean" Adrian trailed off.

" Come, let's go right now!" Meg said as she proceeded to drag Adrian to the governor's house.

" How do I look?" Adrian asked Meg as they waited for Governor Swann in the foyer of his house.

" You looka bit of a mess. Here, hold still," Meg said as she began arranging Adrian's hair.

" Whose fault is that, might I ask? You practically drove me here like a cow!" Adrian exclaimed softly. Meg stifled a giggle.

" There, much better," she whispered and moved back to where she had been standing at Adrian's side. The governor walked in. Adrian tried not to stare at his very large wig.

" Ladies," he said with a little bow.

" Governor," Adrian and Meg said with an elegant curtsy.

" I hear that you have come to apply for an open maid position," he said as he turned his gaze to Adrian.

" Yes, sir," she said.

" What is your name?" he asked.

" Adrian Smith," Adrian responded with confidence. Although Captain Briggs may have had his doubts about that being her true name, the governor apparently believed her.

" Come this way to my office, Miss Smith, and we shall proceed with the interview. Adrian followed, glancing back at Meg as she did. Her friend winked at her right before Adrian disappeared into the governor's office.

" I can't believe you got it!" Meg squealed outside the governor's house.

" Did you have any doubts?" Adrian asked.

" I had some, but not many," Meg said quickly. Adrian laughed. She had gotten the job in the governor's house and was to begin the very next day.

" So, were you scared?" Meg asked.

" No, I was not!" Adrian replied indignantly. Meg looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

" Oh, maybe a little!" Adrian admitted with a laugh. Meg joined her. They chatted for a few more minutes, and then Meg excused herself.

" It's getting late, you must get going and I need to get inside to help with supper," she remarked.

" Late? Oh, it is!" Adrian cried as she whirled so see the sun half way down into the ocean.

" What's wrong?" Meg asked worriedly.

" I must get back to the inn!" Adrian said, trying to keep calm. 

" I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," Meg said.

" Yes, tomorrow! Goodbye!" Adrian said as she walked down the drive. Once she was around the corner, she broke into a fast jog. It got darker with every step she took. Adrian was furious with herself. _How could you dilly - dally so when you knew there was a full moon tonight_ she berated herself as she ran. Adrian slowed down a bit once she got into the streets. She was passing by a tavern when an arm reached out and grabbed her.

" Wot's a pretty little thing like you doing out at this time?" a man grinned down at her. Adrian recoiled, for his breath stank of rum.

" Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to pull free.

" Why don't you come on in and we can have a bit o' fun, eh?" he said as he grabbed her other arm and began to drag her into the tavern. Adrian struggled to get herself free, but it was no use. Although the man was drunk, he was still much stronger than she was. Her attempts at escape only made him laugh. Some of his friends had joined him.

" Get her inside, Herb!" one of them said.

" Come on, sweetheart!" Herb said as they goaded him on. Adrian's blood began to boil.

" Hey, let her go!" another man yelled. He was too late to save the drunk. Adrian slammed her heeled shoe down on the drunk's foot. He howled in pain and let one of her arms loose. She then turned and grabbed a stout walking stick from where it had been resting on one of the barrels. With a wild cry, Adrian whirled and slammed the stick into the Herb's stomach. Her arm was instantly released as Herb crumpled to the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs. Adrian wasted no time. Another man grabbed for her, but Adrian threw a swift, hard punch to the side of his face, stunning him. She made a frightful sight, standing in the circle of men, her hair wildly framing her face.

" Who is next?" she snarled dangerously, brandishing her stick. One man was stupid enough to grab for her. She kicked him between the legs. His scream could be heard all over Port Royal. This caused all the other men to retreat into the tavern and leave her alone. Adrian turned and began to walk quickly down the street, still gripping the stick.

" Miss, are you alright?" a young man asked her. Adrian looked at his face. He was handsome.

" Yes, I am alright," she responded.

" I am Will Turner. Let me walk you home. It isn't safe for women as beautiful as yourself to be out at this time of night," he said as he offered her his arm. Adrian spun around and looked up at the sky. To her horror, the full moon was hiding behind clouds, threatening to peek out at any time.

" No, I must leave quickly! Thank you!" she yelled as she ran down a side street that she knew would take her to the inn. Will watched her run, then shook his head and went to the blacksmith shop were he worked.

Adrian sat on her bed in the inn. She had made it without changing. As she lay in her bed, only one thought ran through her head: _he called me beautiful._

Oh, I love a good fight scene! Makes me feel invigorated! And I love Will Turner. Makes me feel lightheaded (swoons)! But don't worry, this isn't going to be a silly Adrian - falls - in - love - with - Will story. For those of you who have read my other stories, you know that I don't like to make my characters fall in love with main movie characters. I just don't. 

Elf with a Lightsaber: I am glad you feel sorry for Adrian! At this point in the story, you are supposed to! And may I say this: I love your author name! 

That is my one reviewer for now, besides Pandagrrl. So for those of you reading this, go review!


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Now, listen carefully. Pirates of the Caribbean wasn't mine yesterday, it isn't mine today, and tomorrow, it still won't be mine. But Adrian shall remain forever mine, my own, my precious! Ahem, sorry! My little brother was doing that all day yesterday and it has somewhat rubbed off on me, gollum, gollum! Okay, I'll stop freaking you all out now

I got on my computer to check my email this morning, and I had five, not one, but FIVE reviews! Well, as many of my former readers know, I get so jazzed when I get a review that I usually proceed to write another chapter to my story. So, here it is!

Adrian arrived at the governor's house earlier than needed. The butler answered the door and escorted her to the room she was to share with Meg.

" Thank you," Adrian said as he dropped her off.

" Oh, Adrian, there you are!" Meg whispered happily. Adrian smiled as she set her bags down on her bed, carefully leaving her hand covered.

" Meg, I need your help," she said.

" What is it?" Meg asked. Adrian pulled out her hand and Meg gasped. Her fist was bruised very badly from punching the drunk the other night.

" You need to wrap that in something! I'll go find an old sheet," Meg said as she bustled out of the room. Adrian waited patiently until she returned, old sheet in hand.

" Are you sure it's okay if we use that?" Adrian asked warily.

" Oh, it will be fine. For goodness sake, Adrian, how did you do this?" Meg asked as Adrian brought her hand closer. Her knuckles were red and swollen, though, thankfully, they were not broken.

" I stumbled in the street and a horse stepped on it," she lied through her teeth. Meg winced, easily swallowing the lie. Adrian was grateful. Meg didn't need to know about what had really happened, it would scare her to death. After she was done bandaging Adrian's hand, Meg stood to her feet.

" Your uniform is on your bed," Meg said. Adrian turned to look at it. It was a simple dress with an apron and cap, typical maid's wear.

" I'll get dressed and be along to help," Adrian said as she began to take off her dress and put the uniform on.

" You are to help me serve breakfast, then there is washing to be done and maybe some errands to be run," Meg said, telling Adrian her duties, which were basically the same as her own.

" Well then, let's get to it!" Adrian exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed and followed Meg down the hall. 

Adrian's first week at the governor's house went smoothly. She got aquatinted with all the other maids and the old butler. Her favorite, besides Meg, was Bernadette, who was called Dotty for short, one of Elizabeth's maids. When the three were together, the chatter was endless, even when they were in soap and wet clothes up to their elbows. 

" Dotty, what's the big to do up at the fort tomorrow about?" Adrian asked as she washed one of Elizabeth's dresses.

" Captain Norrington is being promoted to Commodore," Dotty said as she scrubbed a sock.

" I hear that he may propose to Elizabeth," Meg muttered as she wrung out a shirt. Adrian thought for a moment.

" He is a good man, but I don't think he is right for Lady Elizabeth," she said softly.

" It will be a good, smart match," said Dotty. No more was said on the matter.

The next day came swiftly and Meg and Adrian didn't see Dotty all morning, for she was helping Elizabeth dress. Adrian's hand was better, although still a bit swollen and achy. She was busy dusting downstairs when a knock sounded at the door. The butler's footsteps echoed in the silent hall as he opened the door. 

" Ah, Mr. Turner," the butler said.

" Good day," he said as she entered the house.

" I shall go fetch Governor Swann," the butler said as he scurried off. Adrian kept herself in the other room, hidden in a closet. _Mr. Turner, that is the man who tried to help me the night I was attacked. Will Turner_ she thought as she watched him looking about. He reached his hand up to finger a candleholder on the wall. To his horror, it broke! Adrian stifled her giggle as he quickly hid it in a vase on the floor.

" Ah, Mr. Turner! Good to see you again!" said Governor Swann as he came down the stairs.

" Good day, sir! I have your order," Will said as he placed his case on the table and opened it. Adrian watched as he pulled out a sword and handed it to the Governor.

" The blade is folded steel. That is gold filigree laid in to the handle. If I may," he said, holding his hands out for the sword, which the governor had pulled out of the sheath.

" Perfectly balanced. The tang is the full width of the bade," he said as he held it on one finger just below the hilt. With one swift movement, he flipped it lightly into the air, then caught it and gave it back to the governor.

" Impressive, very impressive. Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass your compliments on to your master," Governor Swann said. Will smiled.

" I shall! A craftsman is always pleased to hear that his work is appreciated," he said happily. _He made that sword,_ Adrian thought, judging by the way he smiled.

" Ah, Elizabeth, you look stunning!" Adrian heard the Governor remark.

" Will! It's so good to see you! I had a dream about you the other night," she exclaimed.

" About me?" Will asked uncertainly.

" Elizabeth, I don't think that is entirely proper - " the governor began.

" About the day we met. Do you remember?" Elizabeth went on.

" How could I forget, Miss Swann?" he asked.

" Will, how many times must I tell you to call be Elizabeth?" she asked.

" At least once more, as always, Miss Swann," Will responded.

" Well, see? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, come Elizabeth," Governor Swann said as he began to usher his daughter out the door.

" Good day, Mister Turner," Elizabeth said dryly as she walked out the door. Will followed them.

" Good day, Elizabeth," he said quietly. Adrian judged it was safe to come out now. She quietly walked over to where Will had put the candlestick holder. She pulled it out of the vase and examined it. It often fell off when she was lighting the candles. All you had to do was slip it back on. As she was doing this, the door opened again. Adrian turned swiftly and looked into the eyes of Will Turner.

" Oh, you are fixing that," he said.

" It does this all the time," she muttered as she deftly slipped it back into its place with a clank.

" I was afraid I had broken it," he said sheepishly.

" Oh, no, it's nothing to worry about! I thought the same when it happened to me while I was lighting the candles," Adrian said with a soft laugh. 

" Well, thank you, miss," he said as he began to head out the door. Adrian moved to close it behind him when he turned.

" Pardon me for asking, but how did you hurt your hand?" he asked as he looked up at her face.

" I fell and a horse stepped on it," she lied again. He looked a bit doubtful, then headed down the lane without another word.

" A horse named Herb," Adrian said to herself as she shut the door.

There was a big commotion when the Governor and Elizabeth returned that evening.

" Meg, what has happened?" Adrian asked her friend.

" She was attacked by a pirate!" Meg whispered excitedly. Adrian nodded and went downstairs to get Elizabeth's dinner, which she would be eating in her room.

" Milady, I have your dinner," Adrian said softly when she reached Elizabeth's door.

" Come in," Elizabeth said. Adrian entered.

" Here you are, Milady," she said softly as she sat the tray in Elizabeth's lap. She waited a moment, then spoke.

" What was his name?" Adrian asked Elizabeth softly.

" Whose name?" Elizabeth asked.

" The pirate's name," Adrian continued.

" Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth answered. Adrian hid her surprise.

" Good night, milady," she said as she walked out of the room. When she was in the hall she put her hand to her chest, feeling the warm gold coin. Adrian had been feeling strange since earlier that afternoon, and she didn't like it. She walked over t one of the windows and looked out across the bay. The full moon reflected from the water. Adrian watched as an eerie curtain of fog ascended onto Port Royal. Fear of the unknown gripped her heart. She quickly closed the window and walked down into the kitchen. Meg was standing at the sink, washing dishes.

" Adrian, come help me with these?" she asked. Adrian nodded without a word and began to wash. A loud rumble was heard from the bay.

" What was that?" Meg asked. Adrian listened. She knew very well what it was, for she had heard it often when she was young. It was cannon fire. Adrian thought fast.

" Dotty, get up to Miss Swann's room! The rest of you, make for the fort!" she said sharply. The others obeyed without question. A resounding knock echoed at the door. Adrian ran into the hall at the same time Elizabeth ran down the stairs. Adrian watched in horror as the butler headed for the door.

" No!" she and Elizabeth yelled at the same time. They were too late.

" Hello, chum," said a gravelly voice. A pistol was fired and the butler fell dead. Elizabeth screamed along with all the other maids who had come into the hall. Adrian whirled and ran back into the kitchen.

" Adrian!" Meg screamed in terror.

" Calm down and stay close to me," Adrian commanded her coolly as she grabbed a large butcher knife from the counter. She knew she needed to get Meg to the fort. Adrian grabbed Meg's hand and led her out of the kitchen. A pirate came directly at them. At the last moment, Adrian pulled the knife from her skirts and drove it into the pirate's chest. Without waiting to see if he was dead, Adrian pulled it out and pulled a crying Meg out the door and down the drive. Down in the town, buildings were burning and people were screaming.

" Come on, Meg!" Adrian yelled as they neared the fort. Soon they were safe inside. Meg was hysterical. 

" Meg, it's alright, we are safe now," Adrian said, trying to sooth her.

" The butler, Elizabeth, horrible, you stabbed a man!" Meg stammered.

" Meg, listen to me! That pirate would have hurt us if I had not stabbed him," Adrian tried. It was no use. Meg was too upset to be comforted. Adrian sat and listened to the cannon fire and thought about Jack Sparrow and her coin, which was tucked safely in her black dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" So there is a curse. That's interesting." (Jack)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh my, that was a long chapter! But hey, Jack will be in the next one, so sit tight! And go review!

Pandagrrl: yes, it would be a bummer to not be able to eat chicken tacos! Wow, of course you can put a link to my stories on your website! I feel so special!

Kris: Wow, I have never had a German girl read one of my stories before! Cool! I am glad you like it and can understand it!

Happy Bunny904: I am glad you like it!

Movielvr: glad you like my fic! Here is your update, since you asked so nicely!

Thank you all so stinking much for reviewing! More updates soon!


	6. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. It belongs to Walt Disney. Adrian, however, is mine, so do not touch, or I will go all Jackie Chan and karate chop you! Hi ya!

Adrian stood in the fort, feeling helpless as the pirates swarmed about the town. She was about to settle herself next to a sleeping Meg when she heard one of the maids talking to the governor.

" What did you hear?" the governor was asking. The maid looked down at her toes, obviously still terrified.

" I heard her ask for parley and to be taken to the captain, then the pirates said she would go without a fuss as they led her away," she stammered.

" Commodore Norrington, they have taken my daughter!" the governor wailed as the commodore approached him. Both grew very pale. Adrian could bear the scene no longer. She began to turn, but stopped short. Something was drawing her upward, toward the battlements. Calling her. She followed her instincts and began to ascend the stairs. Men tried to stop her, but she shoved them aside. What could they do to her? Adrian reached the top and looked out across the dark bay. The _Black Pearl_ formed a dark blob in the waters. Elizabeth was on that ship. Adrian pulled herself up onto the wall and looked down into the dark blue waters. She closed her eyes and sprang out from the wall, far enough, she knew, to avoid the rocks below. Wind whipped through her hair and her stomach dropped as she fell. Water closed in around her, dark and penetrating. Adrian struggled to pull herself to the surface, but her skirts were to heavy. She began to tug and rip at her dress, but then realized that, although she had been down for a while, she was not running out of air. Then she mentally slapped herself, thinking _why would a dead person need air?_ Still, she would have rather been on the surface, so she freed herself from the dress and petticoats and swam strongly to the surface, her only article of clothing being a thin underdress. Frantically, she whirled about in the water, trying to see the ship. When she saw it, she began to swim toward it, hoping it would not begin to sail anytime soon. Thanks to her strong arms, she was soon at the boat and pulling herself up a rope that was dangling over the side. It was a long haul, but she made it.

" Welcome to the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner!" Barbossa was saying cruelly as Elizabeth struggled against two pirates. _Miss Turner? Why did she tell them that was her name_, Adrian wondered. Then she looked at Barbossa, the father who left her alone all those years ago. Her blood boiled. She was angry for him having interfered with her life, which was finally beginning to go her way. She was angry that he would hurt innocent people. The people of Port Royal didn't deserve to be attacked, and Miss Swann didn't deserve being taken like this. And she was angry at him for getting her mother killed, the only person who had ever shown her an ounce of love. In a blind rage, Adrian pulled herself up onto the side of the boat and clung to a rope.

" You let her go!" she shrieked wildly. All the pirates turned to stare at her, and all went silent as Barbossa turned.

" And who might you be, missy?" he asked, obviously amused at the sight of a water soaked girl challenging him. Adrian may have gotten her looks from her mother, but she got her temper from her father.

" What right have you to go ruining people's lives like this?! You let her go and leave these waters!" Adrian continued to snarl. Now the pirates were beginning to laugh, a cruel sound to Adrian's ears.

" Come down from there and let me talk to ye," Barbossa said, trying to calm her. Much to his surprise, Adrian leapt to the deck and began walking toward him. One pirate reached out and caught her dress. She whirled and, swift as a striking snake, struck him on the side of his face. The pirates all made way for her from then on. Barbossa watched her approach with a hint of respect. Adrian stood in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest.

" Now what is it you be wanting?" he asked.

" I want you to leave Port Royal and let her go, then sail away from these waters and never return," Adrian replied, her voice still tight with an anger that she could barely control. Barbossa cocked his head and studied her for a moment.

" Who are you?" he asked again. Adrian's blue eyes burned into him.

" I am surprised you would not recognize me, father," Adrian said coldly, spitting out the last word. Barbossa visibly paled and the crew began to whisper. Adrian heard Elizabeth gasp.

" Although I do not think you have any right to claim that title," she continued. Barbossa stared hard at her, then began to laugh as the color came back to his cheeks. 

" So ye are my daughter, Adrian! I see you have gotten your mother's looks and my temper, which you have made obvious by that little display!" he continued to laugh. Adrian stared coldly at him.

" Do you have any idea how I have lived these past years?" she asked quietly.

" No, that I do not," Barbossa answered, not bothered by the matter at all.

" You left me," she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

" What is that around your neck?" Barbossa asked suddenly.

" Oh, that!" Adrian laughed ruefully," this is a little token I have borne with me since I last sailed on this boat." The pirates gasped as she drew forth the gold coin.

" How did you get that?" one of the crew asked.

" I stole it from the chest. Like father, like daughter," Adrian answered simply, her voice edged in irony.

" So you know of the curse?" Barbossa asked.

" Haven't you heard a word I have said? I am the curse!" Adrian yelled as she pulled herself up onto the railing just as a ray of moonlight shone down on her. The pirates recoiled. There, up on the railing, Adrian made and eerie sight, all skeleton with a white dress flapping in the breeze and straggly hair blowing in her face. 

" I got more from you than just your temper," Adrian said as she twirled her necklace from one hand, her bare joints creaking and snapping. The moonbeam vanished and she turned back to normal.

" Nobody is to lay a hand on either of these girls. Lock them in my cabin!" Barbossa roared. Elizabeth and Adrian were hustled into his cabin, and the door was shut and locked behind them. Elizabeth looked at Adrian, a glint of terror in her eyes. But Adrian had only been acting.

" Don't worry, milady, I won't do that again!" Adrian said with a light laugh.

" Is it true? Are you his daughter?" Elizabeth asked.

" Yes, it is true, milady, but only by blood," Adrian answered. Elizabeth relaxed.

" Please, Adrian, call me Elizabeth," she said. Adrian gave her a little smile. As the boat drew away from Port Royal and into the ocean, Elizabeth and Adrian talked about happier times and became friends, for when one is captive on a pirate ship, it is good to have someone there for you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I am disinclined to acquiesce you request. Means no."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just a short little chapter to make your spine shiver! Yeah, it was a bit spooky, but so much fun to write! It took me a while to get it up because we went to Glamis last weekend, which was totally awesome as usual! And I was kinda stuck because I wasn't sure of what to write. Oh, okay, so I lied. Jack isn't in this chapter. I was going to have her go with them, but I like this arrangement better. Let me know what you think! 

Movielvr: here is your next chapter! Hopefully it won't take as long to get the next one up

Elf with a Lightsaber: Lord of the Rings rocks! Actually, my little brother's Gollum impressions aren't half-bad (don't tell no one), but he always decides to do them late at night, so I fell like killing him. They are very annoying in general, though, but especially at nine o'clock at night!

Pandagrrl: Adrian dug into her STOCKING and There, I fixed it! Hey, chill with the rum )


	7. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Alas, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Adrian is mine, though, so lucky me!

Adrian and Elizabeth slept well that night, although the ship was rolling on the waves. Both were exhausted from the alarming turn of events. Food was brought to Elizabeth when she awoke, but none for Adrian because the pirates knew she could not eat. The day drug on in and almost unbearable monotony. Neither girls were allowed up on deck. That evening, though, things changed. Two pirates entered the cabin, one bearing a dress. Adrian arched and eyebrow at them.

" What?" she asked unceremoniously. 

" You'll be dining with the captain tonight, and he requests that you wear this," one pirate said as he held a purple dress out to Elizabeth. The dress was made of so much fabric that it looked as if it could be fashioned into a sail.

" You may tell the captain that I am disinclined to acquiesce his request," Elizabeth replied, her voice laced in sarcasm. The pirates laughed.

" He said you would say that, and if that was the case, then you'd be dining with the crew and you'd be naked," the pirate said with a grin, obviously relishing the thought. Elizabeth grabbed the dress without a word.

" What am I to do?" Adrian asked. The pirates looked at her a little apprehensively before answering.

" Since you have had so much experience on a ship, you are to go above deck and help the crew," the skinny one with a wooden eye answered.

" I am to help the crew in nothing but an underdress?" Adrian asked, her hands on her hips.

" That would be mighty indecent, now, wouldn't it?" the fat one answered with an evil grin, which withered under Adrian's frozen glare.

" Here," he grumbled as he handed her some pants and a shirt. A pair of boots made a hollow sound as they hit the floor near her feet. Adrian accepted them with disdain. She began to untie the top of her dress when she mercifully realized the pirates were still standing there.

" Out!" she ordered sharply, sending them slithering out the door.

" Absolutely disgusting lot of dogs," Adrian muttered as she began to tear the skirt part of her dress off so she would have something to go under the white, filmy cotton ensemble she had been issued.

" What am I supposed to do on deck?" she asked the air as she pulled one of the billowing sleeves over her arm.

" What am I supposed to do at dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

" Eat," Adrian replied with a mischievous grin as she pulled the faded black pants on. She picked up one of the boots and held it aloft by two fingers.

" At least you don't have to wear these," she said as Elizabeth laughed. The boots were a bit too big, but did the job. Adrian stuffed her pant legs into them to fill up the space.

" Well, off I go! Have a nice dinner engagement," she said as she walked out the door, leaving Elizabeth to await her food.

" Hey, you! Climb up that mast and tie down the sail!" a burly pirate yelled in Adrian's face. She did as she was told and began to shinny up the mast. _What am I doing here? I haven't been on a ship since my trip to Port Royal! And I was a passenger! I haven't climbed a bloody mast in my entire life,_ she thought as she clung feebly to the slick wood, finding grips in the ropes with her toes. She yelled as she slipped, then regained her footing. _I shouldn't worry, it's not like I can die anyway,_ Adrian thought with a small smile as she toiled upwards. Soon she had completed her job and returned safely to the ground. The moon came out and Adrian was instantly transformed along with the entire crew. Adrian jumped to the side as pirates lumbered past her, knocking her bony hip against the railing. The hollow thump it made nauseated her. Adrian had never remained in her skeletal form for very long, so she was unused to it and it frightened her. She was about to retreat into the room she was sharing with Elizabeth when she heard screaming break out across the deck. To her horror, Elizabeth was out among the pirates and scared out of her wits! Adrian began to run towards her, but Elizabeth was being bounced on a tarp over a hatch. A pirate swung down and grabbed her. Adrian watched as he sailed up into the air with her, then brought her back to the deck. Seizing her chance, Adrian grabbed her friend and pulled her back into the cabin.

" It's okay, they didn't hurt you," she said, trying to comfort the trembling girl. Both crouched underneath a desk, one trying to block the hideous sights out of her mind, and the other trying to hide from the moonlight.

Just a short chapter to keep you from getting bored! I have been a bit busy with one of my other stories, but expect more frequent updates for this one. To those of you who care, I am getting the last half of my braces off tomorrow! Although, I must say, it is not a very pleasant experience. Do you know how they get the brackets off? They PRY them off! Then they scrape and drill until you feel like your gums are bleeding, which by that point, they are. Sounds like fun, huh? But, all in all, it is worth it. So that is what I will be doing at 9:30 tomorrow morning. Now, go review!

Elf with a lightsaber: Hah ha, Darth Vader imitations are great! I sing songs in an (exagerated) bad voice, like " I Feel Pretty" and other annoying ditties. I was thinking of writing a story made of random thoughts from movies, but can't deicde which movie to do.

Athena Diagon Cat: glad you think she's brave! Here is the update.

Movielvr: yeah, I know. The medicine makes me a bit batty. Yes, I know it has been a while since my last update, but I hope you like this chapter.

Pandagrrl: Hey! Rum makes you kooky! 

Bob the bear: Barbossa doesn't care about his child because he is a mean and heartless pirate.

Oh, and if any of you know the names off the pirate with the wooden eye and his ugly friend, could you please tell me? I am simply to lazy to check my DVD. Thanks a bunch!


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Yes, I own Pirates of the Caribbean!! MUWAHAHAHA!!! Mine! All my own! It is - (brother throws sock, hits me in head)! Oh, don't know what came over me right there. No, Pirates isn't mine. Phooey! Adrian is mine though, (don't you dare throw another sock at me)!

Adrian was sleeping soundly and enjoying a rather pleasant dream when harsh screeching filled her ears. She shrieked and opened her eyes. There, sitting on her chest, was a small monkey with superb vocal chords.

" SCREATCH!!" it yowled again. Adrian swiped at the creature but it moved to quickly. She sat up and saw the pirates standing over her.

" What the bloody - " she began, but was cut off by Ragetti, who was itching his eye as if it pained him.

" Now, now, now need to go swearing about it. It ain't lady like," he scolded in his quiet way.

" Barbossa wants to speak with ye," Pintel said before Adrian could protest at Ragetti's suddenly proper manners. Adrian stood and shot a chilling glance at them.

" I'll be back, Elizabeth," she said to her friend before heading out the door. Barbossa looked up as she stormed into his cabin.

" Ah, there ye be," he said in a fatherly voice that made Adrian cringe.

" Look, if you want to talk to me, don't send your bloody shrieking rat to wake me or those other toads to escort me!" Adrian said angrily.

" Oh, now, no need to go insulting Jack," Barbossa said as he petted the monkey, which was now perched well out of Adrian's reach on his shoulder.

" You named the monkey Jack?" Adrian asked with one eyebrow arched.

" Aye, that we did," Barbossa answered simply. Adrian shook her head.

" What did you want to speak with me about?" she asked.

" Oh, yes. You are to stay behind on the ship when we take Miss Turner into the cave," Barbossa said.

" You are leaving me behind on this bloody boat?!" Adrian yelled angrily.

" Well, considering what happened last time ye were in that cave, I think it would be best, lest you get any ideas in your pretty head about escaping with Miss Turner or the like," Barbossa answered reasonably as he stroked his monkey's tail.

" So what am I supposed to do?" Adrian asked bluntly.

" You are to just sit on deck and relax under the watchful eye of two of my men. After all, there really isn't anywhere you can go anyway," he answered. Adrian stared at him.

" Oh, and I'll be needing your coin," Barbossa said, his hand outstretched. Adrian knew it would be useless to fight, so she gave it over.

" That's a good girl," Barbossa purred. The hair on the back of Adrian's neck stood straight up as he came over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" When we are out from under the curse, we have a lot of catching up to do," he said with a disgustingly toothy grin that he obviously thought would be fatherly and comforting. Adrian jerked her shoulder out from under his hand and exited the room. He watched her go.

At that moment, Jack Sparrow was drawing closer on the _Interceptor_. Soon they were near the bay. Jack and Will prepared to go into the cave.

" What if something were to happen, Captain?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

" Keep to the code," Jack responded after a moment's hesitation.

" Aye, the code," Gibbs mused as he followed Jack. Will caught up to Jack.

" What code?" Will asked.

" The pirates code. Any man who falls behind gets left behind," Jack answered. Will nodded his head, for the code made sense. Both were soon in the lifeboat and rowing towards the opening of the cave.

Adrian stood on deck, watching Elizabeth being rowed to the cave. She slammed her fist down on the railing in her anger. 

" She is going to her possible death and I am able to do nothing!" she whispered fiercely to herself. As and act of caution, Barbossa had chained her fist to one of the masts. He suspected her of trying to get to the cave once they left. Of course, his suspicions had been right. Adrian had been planning on swimming after the ships. That plan was now a no go. Adrian moved to other side of the ship and faced out to sea. A shape loomed up in the fog, and faint voices reached her ears. She recognized one as Will Turner's. Suddenly, she had an idea.

" Hey," she called lowly to the two pirates who were sitting nearby.

" What do ye want?" the asked crossly.

" I need to go to the bathroom," she answered. 

" Hold it," the pirate demanded. Adrian smiled inwardly. Of course, she couldn't go to the bathroom because she was the living dead, but the pirate had obviously forgotten that.

" Please?" she begged, crossing one leg over the other for effect.

" Oh, alright, but don't you go anywhere!" the pirate said as he took the chain off the mast, leaving it hooked to her wrist. Once it was loose, Adrian whirled it through the air and brought it down on his head. Of course the blow couldn't kill him, but it sent him reeling. Adrian seized her chance and ran to the side of the boat. The lifeboat was creeping by. Without any hesitation, Adrian jumped overboard.

" What was that?" Jack asked when he heard the splash.

" There is a girl in the water! Elizabeth?" Will whispered softly as Adrian began to haul herself up into the boat. Will moved quickly and helped her.

" Elizabeth, are you all right?" he asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders, his voice full of concern.

" Get your bloody hands off me and start rowing!" Adrian hissed. Will drew back, a shocked look on his face. Jack looked back and forth at them.

" I take it that isn't Elizabeth?" he asked as he pointed at Adrian.

" No, I am not Elizabeth! I am Adrian, and if you two don't shift yourselves and paddle, there may be no Elizabeth!" Adrian whispered desperately. Will and Jack looked at her closely.

" I know you!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

" Wait, how do you know her?" Will asked Jack.

" This is Captain Barbossa's daughter," Jack asked, giving Will an incredulous look, then frowned.

" How do you know her?" he asked Will.

" She beat up a bunch of drunks outside of a bar one night. I tried to help, but she ran before I could," Will answered. Both looked at her with renewed interest.

" Yes, you both know me, and I know both of you! Now, start rowing!" Adrian whispered fiercely. This time, they obeyed her.

" How did you - " one of them would say in a bought of curiosity, but would be shut down with an angry snarl from Adrian. They were about to reach the cave, when Will stopped rowing.

" If you are Barbossa's daughter, then how are we to trust you?" he asked.

" Because Elizabeth is my friend," she answered simply. Will studied her for a moment, then began to row again.

" You know, you are well on your way of becoming a pirate yourself, you know. Breaking a man out of jail, commandeering a ship, and picking up a crew at Tortuga. And you are completely obsessed with treasure," Jack said as they began to beach the boat.

" I am not obsessed with treasure," Will denied hotly.

" Treasure doesn't have to be gold and jewels, boy," Jack said knowingly. Both grew silent as they followed him through tunnels into the inside of the cave. Jack stopped in the cover of one of them.

" Now, you two stay here and don't do anything stupid," Jack said softly as he slunk down the passageway. Will looked at Adrian. Adrian looked at Will. Both headed down the tunnel after Jack. Once they came to an opening, they could see Elizabeth with her head bent over the chest of gold. Will started forward, but Adrian grabbed him back and motioned him to follow her. Will held her back as he grabbed an oar and tip toed toward Jack. With a swift knock upside the head, Jack was out.

" Sorry, Jack, but I am not going to be your leverage," he said. Adrian gave him a thumbs up. Jack didn't always have everyone's best intentions in mind. They wound around the edge of the cave so they were right behind Elizabeth. Will moved forward just as Barbossa pulled Elizabeth's hand up and cut her palm. Dramatically, he threw the coin into the chest and stood waiting. After a moment, one of the pirates spoke up.

" I don't feel any different!" he exclaimed. Other pirates began to complain. Barbossa shot the man in the chest. The pirate looked down at his chest, then back up at Barbossa.

" He shot me!" the pirate said, making kown what everyone else had heard/

" He's alive!" one pirate snarled.

" I am!" the shot pirate said happily. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth.

" What did you say your name was?" he asked.

" Elizabeth Swann," she replied. Barbossa threw her to the side. After a moment, Will crept to her side and poked her. She looked at him, obviously happy. He motioned her to follow him, and after she grabbed her medallion she did. When Elizabeth saw Adrian, she smiled happily. The three of them crept out quietly. Adrian moved quickly as she shoved the boat into the water. Both her and Will began to row as fast as they could.

" Barbossa forgot one thing," Adrian remarked.

" What?" Elizabeth and Will asked her.

" He needs my blood too," Adrian answered.

Well, that was a long and tedious chapter to write, I must say! My behind has fallen asleep. I will probably update soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Review, or the skeleton monkey will come and wake you!

Athena Diagon Cat: no, you are most certainly not an idiot because you DID check, and whoever checks one of my stories is way cool! Here's another update.

Movielvr: I know (wipes eyes), isn't it lovely? And it's so long! I will try to update more consistently.

Pandagrrl: thanks for those guy's names! What about your weekend? What happened? Oh, " Golden Girl" is back and better than ever! For the rest of you who are going, "What?", "Golden Girl" is my story on Fictionpress.net. Oh, and the monky is there!

Elf with a Lightsaber: braces are scary, but I think a positioner is even scarier. Plus, it tastes yucky : p 


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Nope, Pirates of the Caribbean is not mine, although I got it for Christmas (the movie, not the copyright). Adrian is mine, though, so keep your hands off! Oh, and so is David!

Adrian stood on the deck of the _Interceptor_ and let her eyes wander over the sea. She knew that her father would be following in fast pursuit, but the _Black Pearl_ had yet to appear on the horizon. The crew seemed kind, although many kept their distance. The woman, Annamarie, talked to her a bit, but she was busy keeping the ship on course. Elizabeth was below decks with Will. None of the men spoke much of a word to her. It was considered bad luck to have one woman on board. Now there were three, and no one was tempting fate. To keep herself occupied, Adrian wrapped the chain that was still attached to her wrist around her neck and began the long climb to the crow's nest. There was no way to get the chain off on the ship, so she dealt with it. She had visited the nest many times since coming on board the other night. Since no one offered much conversation, Adrian contented herself to the solitude of the nest so high from the deck. It was not to be this time, for one of the sailors was up there, a telescope pressed to his eye.

" Oh, sorry, I didn't realize anyone was up here," Adrian muttered as she began the long descent.

" You can stay," the sailor said as he kept the eyeglass up.

" No, I would just be in your way," she said without moving, slightly taken aback that he spoke to her, and not in an unkindly way.

" It's a big nest, there's enough room for you," he said, still not removing the glass. Adrian studied him. He was tall and muscled, like most sailors. His long brown hair was pulled back from is tanned face in a ponytail. When he finally removed the glass, she could see that he had hazel eyes.

" Here, have a look," he offered, holding the telescope out to her. Adrian took it and held it to her eye. The sea spread out far and wide, and Adrian could not yet see any sign of her father's ship. Then she realized that she was looking in the wrong direction. As she looked farther out in the direction of Isle de Muerta, she didn't notice the man's scrutinizing gaze. Adrian lowered the glass and leaned against the side of the nest. He lowered his eyes, trying not to stare at her chain.

" I can't see anything now, but you can bet they won't be far behind," she said to herself. 

" They will probably show up any time," he said uneasily. Adrian looked at him again and realized that he could not be more than a couple years older than her fifteen years.

" When they do come, it will not be a pretty fight," she muttered, knowing that the only damage the crew could hope to do would be to cripple the _Black Pearl._ After all, you couldn't possibly hope to kill any of the pirates.

" Why are you here?" the sailor asked suddenly. Adrian glanced at him, she had requested that Will and Elizabeth not tell anyone that she was the cursed daughter of Captain Barbossa. Things like that were slightly intimidating. Adrian quickly made up a story.

" I was taken in Port Royal along with Miss Swann. The pirates had me tied on deck while they were in the cave, and when I heard Will and Jack row by, I managed to escape," she answered. _It wasn't a complete lie,_ she thought. He nodded like he believed her story well enough.

" That must have been frightening," he remarked.

" It wasn't as bad as you would think," Adrian said.

" Most women would have been terrified, yet you speak of it as if it were no big deal," he said as he gazed at her intently.

" Worse things have happened," Adrian said with a smile.

" Worse things than being captured by pirates? Like what?" he asked quizzically. 

" One time a bunch of drunks had be surrounded," she said.

" What did you do?" he asked out of pure curiosity.

" I fought them off with a stick," Adrian answered with blunt simplicity.

" And that is worse than being captured by pirates?" he asked, now amused.

" The two run neck and neck," Adrian replied.

" Eh, David, ye see anything?" Mr. Gibbs called from below deck. Adrian made a mental note of his name as she quickly lifted the glass to her eye. She could barely make out a small dot on the horizon. A moment later, she was sure it was the _Pearl._

" They are coming up from the south, and fast!" she yelled down to him. Mr. Gibbs quickly began to bark orders to the crew.

" Here," Adrian said as she shoved the eyeglass at David. Then, she looked over the side. The ship was bucking on the waves, so it would be a difficult trip down. Suddenly, Adrian had an idea. She climbed to the closest sail and grabbed a loose rope. David was climbing down from above her.

" What do you think you are doing?" he asked as he watched her coil the rope around her hands.

" Taking a short cut!" she yelled before diving off the beam and sailing through the air. It was something Jack Sparrow had done with her many times when she was a child. The wind rushed through her hair as she neared the deck. Adrian had judged her timing perfectly. She swung out over the side, then swung back and landed lightly on the deck.

" All hands aloft to loosen the gallants! With this wind, she'll carry every sail we've got!" Gibbs yelled.

" What's gong on?" Elizabeth asked.

" The _Black Pearl,_ she is gaining on us!" Annamarie answered.

" But this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

" You can tell them that when they have caught us!" Annamarie said shortly as she stood at the helm. 

" Aren't we low on the draft?" Elizabeth asked.

" Aye," Annamarie answered slowly.

" Can't we lose them in the shoals?" Elizabeth asked.

" If we could out run them long enough to reach the shoals, we could get away," Adrian said.

" Lighten the ship from stem to stern!" Gibbs yelled. The pirates began to throw various items overboard. 

" Throw aboard everything we can stand to loose!" yelled Adrian. Kegs and barrels were thrown into the swirling sea, along with heavy cannon ammunition. Adrian paused a moment to look at her father's ship. Oars were being run out. They had no chance.

" Stop throwing off the cannons!" she yelled frantically, for she had seen one go over.

" Stop, we are going to need that!" Will yelled at one man who was preparing to heave one over. Adrian glanced at him, knowing their situation was not good. 

" It was a good plan, until now," Annamarie said. 

" With them coming on at us like that, we can't fire and hit anything!" Adrian exclaimed.

" We have to fight back!" Will yelled.

" And what do you propose we use for ammunition?" Adrian asked, cocking an eyebrow.

" Anything, everything! Anything we have left!" he yelled.

" Come on, men! Load the guns! Nails, crushed glass, anything! With a will!" Gibbs yelled.

" Will, we can't hit them!" Adrian yelled. All knew it was true. The _Pearl's_ oars would rake along their side before they could even get a hit.

" Lower the anchor on the right side! On the starboard side!" Elizabeth yelled suddenly.  
" That would give us an opportunity to hit them, and they wouldn't be able to get us with the oars!" Adrian rationalized.

" It certainly has the element of surprise," Will commented.

" You are all daft!" Annamarie yelled.

" Daft like Jack! Lower the starboard anchor, men, or it's you we'll be loading into the cannons!" Gibbs commanded. The crew scurried to do his bidding. Adrian looked at Annamarie, who was still holding the helm.

" Let go!" Elizabeth yelled to her. Annamarie did so and the wheel spun madly. Adrian braced herself as the anchor caught and the ship was jerked sideways. After the ship steadied some, Adrian ran to the gun rack and grabbed a rifle. Many of the other pirates did the same. Adrian watched as the ships drew side by side. _Why am I so scared? I can't be killed,_ Adrian thought, trying to calm her growing nerves. She caught a glimpse of her father and their eyes met.

" Steady, keep it steady! Now!" Will yelled.

" FIRE!" Adrian screamed along with Elizabeth. The ships exchanged cannon fire. Adrian felt the deck shudder beneath her.

" We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs said as he looked at Elizabeth.

" Your turn," Elizabeth replied.

" We could give them her!" Annamarie yelled as she her pistol to Elizabeth's neck.

" They aren't after her," Adrian said, her eyes locking with Will's.

" The medallion!" Elizabeth said suddenly. Will looked at her, then went below to search for the cursed piece of gold.

" Elizabeth, here," Adrian said, handing Elizabeth a rifle.

" Remember, you can't hope to kill them. Try to stun them with the bullets, and when you run out, club them over the head," Adrian advised as she wrapped the chain around her wrist once more. Elizabeth looked at her appreciatively. Adrian smiled at her and gestured the hand with the chain, which was her right.

" Makes a nice built in weapon, eh?" she asked.

" It served you well in your escape from the _Pearl, _hopefully it will do the same now," Elizabeth said, returning the smile. Adrian would stay near her during the fight. 

" Here they come!" yelled one of the sailors. Grapnel hooks appeared along the deck rail and the pirates began swinging over. Adrian cocked her gun and fired, severing a line so that the pirate on the other end fell into the water with a yell. Barbossa's crew swarmed onto the deck like ants on a sweet. Adrian continued shooting and succeeded in knocking several pirates out of their right head. It was a hopeless fight from the start. How could one win against immortals? 

" Look out!" Adrian yelled, too late, as one of her crew was felled by a bullet. Adrian swallowed and kept on fighting. Soon her gun ran out off bullets, and she tossed it aside and began wielding her chain. She doubled it up and used it as a club. 

" Yagh!" she yelled as she brought it down onto the head of a pirate. 

" Hello, love!" came an all too familiar voice.

" Jack, you bloody scoundrel!" she yelled as she hit a pirate upside the head. Jack winced.

" That has got to hurt!" he remarked.

" They can't feel a bloody thing, Jack, so stop feeling sorry for their pitiful hides!" she yelled as they struck pirate stood to her feet and she hit him again.

" Were is Will?" he yelled.

" I haven't a bloody clue! Go ask Elizabeth!" Adrian yelled as she hit the pirate once more. Jack walked off to do so. Adrian turned and saw a pirate standing over David, the boy from the crow's nest. Without a second thought, Adrian threw herself into the pirate, knocking him to the ground. She brought her chain down hard on him.

" Get up!" she screamed at David. He jumped up just as the felled pirate brought his pistol up and shot Adrian in the stomach. She gasped, yet felt no pain, just the strange sensation of the foreign metal ball entering her belly and exiting through her back. David stared, his mouth open. Adrian smiled down at the pirate.

" That didn't go as well as you had hoped, now did it?" she asked before knocking him clean out with a swift swing of her chain.

" Aren't you - " David began before the mast of the _Interceptor_ was ripped from it's base, cutting off his sentence. Adrian shrieked as it fell near her. When the powder had cleared, she leapt up and ran to Elizabeth.

" Elizabeth, where is Will?!" she screamed above the melee. Elizabeth froze, then ran to one of the hatches.

" Will!" she screamed. Adrian could see Will's fingers poking through the grating.

" Elizabeth! Help!" he yelled.

" Elizabeth!" Adrian yelled as a burly pirate lifted her off her feet.

" Let me go!" she shrieked madly as she hit him. The pirate merely tightened his grip on her.

" Your daddy ain't gonna be too happy, what with you sneaking off like that," he sneered. Adrian fought until she was drug on board the _Black Pearl._ Barbossa turned to her.

" Ah, there ye are," he said. Adrian glared at him as the pirate set her down. The entire crew of the _Interceptor _had been brought aboard the black ship. A horrific explosion rent the air. Adrian whirled to see parts of the _Interceptor _fly through the air. 

" Will!" screamed Elizabeth. Adrian felt sick to her stomach. Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth.

" You took advantage of our hospitality last time, Miss Swann. It is only fair that ye return the favor!" he sneered, then threw her to some of his black - hearted crew.

" Let her go!" Adrian yelled shrilly. Barbossa turned to her.

" Now why would I want to be doing that, eh? You keep in mind, girl, that the only thing keeping you from a worse fate is your mother! Attempt something like ye did the last time, and I'll see to it that you have better things to worry about than Miss Swann," he snarled. Adrian glared up at him and was about to say something when a voice from the rail stopped her.

" Barbossa!" yelled a soaking wet Will. The pirates turned to him.

" She goes free!" Will yelled as he cocked his pistol. 

" What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

" She goes free," Will repeated.

" You've only got one shot in that pistol, and we can't die

" Please don't do anything stupid," Adrian heard Jack silently plea.

" You can't, I can!" Will said as he jumped up onto the ships rail and turned the pistol on himself.

" Like that," Jack muttered. Adrian brought her foot down on Jack's, causing him to wince.

" Who are you?" Barbossa asked.

" No one. A distant relative, son of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though - eunuch," Jack said as he jumped in front of Barbossa.

" My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," Will said dramatically.

" He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" a random pirate yelled out.

" On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jone's locker!" Will said.

" Name your terms," Barbossa conceded.

" Elizabeth goes free!" Will demanded. Jack looked at him imploringly.

" Yes, we know that one! Anything else?" Barbossa asked with a smirk.

" And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Will said after some hesitation. Jack stared at him.

" And you are not to hurt Adrian!" Will added.

" It is not your say what I decide to do with my own daughter," Barbossa said. There was an audible gasp from the crew of the _Interceptor_. Adrian looked at her feet.

" All else is agreed," Barbossa said. Will jumped down and was seized by pirates. He looked at Adrian apologetically. She stood and managed a weak smile, although inside she was terrified. 

Whew, that was a LLLLOOOONNNGGG chapter, although I have written longer. Like my Helm's Deep chapter in my " A Different Kind of Hero" fic. I think they are about the same in length. Now go review!

Pandagrrl: That is not a very good thing to do!! The porcelain god? What is that about? Some lines are a bit different in this chappy to, but that is because Adrian needed to say stuff.

Movielvr: I think I updated in record time! Hope you like this one as much as you did the last one!

Elf with a Lightsaber: Why, thank you! Dentistry is so totally evil, but you haven't experienced anything until you have been to an orthodontist (shudders). 

Athena Diagon Cat: Yes, I know I tweak some lines! But I have found an online script, so most of them should be okay. Here is the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine. Adrian is, so you keep your hands off.

Adrian watched in horror as Elizabeth was pushed farther out onto the plank. In the distance, a little palm - covered slip of island was visible.

" Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she would go free!" Will yelled as he strained against the men holding him.

" Don't you dare impugn me honor, boy! I said she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa grinned evilly. Adrian watched as the pirates gagged Will. Barbossa turned to her.

" Now, what am I going to do with you, eh? You've caused enough trouble already," he growled. Adrian looked fearlessly up at him.

" Seeing as how I can't feel a bloody thing, there isn't much you can do, is there?" she asked saucily. Barbossa glared down at her.

" Don't you cheek me, girl! You can't feel anything yet," he said with a frightening look in his eyes, with emphasis on the 'yet'. He turned back to Elizabeth.'

" It seems a shame to be loosing something so fine, eh boys?" Barbossa asked his crew. A chorus of " Aye!"s answered him.

" So, I'll be having that dress back," Barbossa said, his hand outstretched. Elizabeth tore the dress of, completely disgusted with it.

" It goes with your black heart!" she said in disdain.

" Oh, its still warm!" Barbossa said pleasurably. The crew shouted obscenities at Elizabeth. Barbossa threw the dress and some men began fighting over it.

" How would you know if it was warm enough? You can't feel it!" Adrian shouted in outrage. Barbossa turned and struck her across the face.

" Now, father, with all we have been talking about with not feeling things, you should have known that that would accomplish nothing in the way of pain," Adrian said as if lecturing a child. Barbossa's vein in his forehead began throbbing and the blood rose behind his eyes. He was a man who was used to being feared and respected. This sassy daughter of his was obviously unafraid of him and was successfully making him look like a fool in front of his men. He turned in silent rage.

" Get off with her!" he yelled at Elizabeth.

" Off you go, come on!" a pirate yelled.

" Too long!" the Bo'sun yelled as he slammed his foot down on the edge of the plank. Elizabeth yelled as she fell into the water. Adrian looked at Will, who was watching helplessly. She then looked at the crew, who were also watching in silence. David caught her eye and she looked away.

" Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa yelled. Jack was brought forward, his arms tied in front of him.

" I had really hoped we were past all this," Jack said.

" JackJack. Didn't ye notice? That's the same island we made ye Governor on our last little voyage," Barbossa hissed.

" I did notice," Jack said matter - of - fact - ly.

" Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escapebut I doubt it," Barbossa said as he put his sword to Jack's throat.

" Off ye go," he said. 

" Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack reminded him.

" By the powers, you're right! Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward!" Barbossa demanded. The pistol was brought.

" Seeing how there's two of us, a gentleman would give us two pistols," Jack said hopefully.

" It will be one pistol as before, and you being the gentleman will shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said bluntly as he threw the pistol into the water. Without any further hesitation, Jack jumped in after it. Adrian seethed with rage. In a last attempt to help her friends, she slammed her foot down onto her foot down on her captor's boots. Although it didn't hurt, it startled him enough so he let go. Adrian began to run to the railing, but was jerked backwards. Barbossa had caught a hold on her chain and yanked her backwards.

" You irritating wench!" Barbossa yelled as he jerked her up off the deck. Adrian didn't say a word. Barbossa exploded in a rage.

" Throw her in the brig with the rest of the miserable lot!" he yelled. A large pirate grabbed Adrian and headed her down below.

" Keep her locked separate from the crew and Mr. Turner!" Barbossa yelled as an afterthought. Adrian was drug to the brig and thrown roughly into a cell. She watched as Will was locked across from her. The crew shuffled in and was locked in the cell next to her. Adrian sighed. Her situation was beginning to feel quite hopeless. She flung herself on the bench that was nailed across on side of her enclosure and stared at the water swirling on the floor, wishing she could sleep.

Soon that day, Pintel and Ragetti came below to mop out the brig. Adrian watched them in disgust. 

" Awk, shiver me timbers!" the parrot perched on one man's shoulder squawked.

" Cotton says you missed a spot," Gibbs said sarcastically. Pintel thrust the wet mop at him.

" If you're gong to mop the bloody brig, then you might as well be efficient," Adrian muttered. The two pirates turned and stared at her.

" Why don't you mop it yourself, missy?" Pintel said menacingly. 

" Can you not see that I am hopelessly detained in this bloody entrapment?" Adrian asked, one eyebrow arched as she looked lazily up at the two.

" What's she sayin'?" Ragetti asked Pintel, who had an equally blank look on his face.

" I am locked in the brig with no way out," Adrian said slowly to better ensure their comprehension. 

" Oh!" Ragetti said in dawning realization. Pintel glared at Adrian and moved down the aisle. 

" You knew William Turner?" Will asked Pintel.

" Speak slowly and try to refrain from using too many big words, Will," Adrian suggested sarcastically. Ragetti and Pintel ignored her.

" Aye, we knew old Bootstrap. It didn't sit well with him, what we did to Jack Sparrow, with the mutiny and all. Said it wasn't right with the Code. That's why he sent a piece of the treasure off to you, as it were. He said we were cursed and deserved to remain cursed," Ragetti sneered.

" Stupid blighter!" Pintel sniggered.

" Good man!" Gibbs said in retaliation. Adrian watched, fully knowing what happened to William Turner and wishing she could shut the pirates up. No one wanted to hear the way their father had died, especially from pitiless pirates. Except maybe her, but that's not the point.

" Well, you can imagine that didn't sit too well with the captain," Pintel continued after glaring at Gibbs.

" That didn't sit too well with the captain at all. Tell him what Barbossa did!" Ragetti said impatiently.

" I'm tellin' the story!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti, who grew silent.

" So, what the captain did, he strapped a cannon to Bootstrap's bootstraps," Pintel said with a wicked smile.

" Bootstrap's bootstraps," Ragetti echoed.

" The last we saw of old Bill Turner, he was sinking into the crushing black oblivion of Davy Jone's locker!" Pintel said with a laugh, which Ragetti echoed.

" Of course, it was only after that we learned that we needed his blood to lift the curse," Pintel said after he relayed the cruel account of the death of Will's father.

" That's what you call ironic," Ragetti said. The two left soon after, and night fell. Adrian sat in her cell, contemplating what she was going to do when they reached the island. The crew snored uproariously, so she could not have been able to sleep if she had the ability.

" Adrian, are you awake?" came a whisper from Will's cell.

" What do you think?" she asked.

" That's what I thought," he said quietly.

" You'll have to speak up, Will, I can't hear you over the drum section," Adrian said sarcastically, referring to the snoring. He laughed and talked louder.

" I know, they are keeping me awake," he said. Adrian could tell by the way he said it that he was smiling.

" If I wouldn't be able to sleep if I could," Adrian commented as an especially loud snort issued from the cell. Will laughed and was silent for a moment.

" What are you thinking about?" she asked after a moment.

" I hope Elizabeth is alright," he said.

" I am sure she will be! Elizabeth is smart, Will. She'll think of something. It may not be as outlandish as Jack's so - called escapes, but she will think of something," Adrian said with a laugh. 

" You're probably right," he said with an uneasy sigh. Adrian stood and moved to the door of her cell so she could see him.

" That's not all you're thinking about, is it?" she asked softly. Will shook his head.

" I can't stop thinking about my father," he said sadly.

" Those two rats are not the ones you should have heard it all from, and I am sorry you had to," Adrian whispered. Will merely nodded. Adrian could tell that he was upset.

" Your father!" she said suddenly with a laugh. Will looked at her sharply as she continued.

" I knew your father well, Will. When I was on this ship as a small child, he was nice to me. I remember one time he held me out over the railing and let me look at the dolphins. My mother nearly had him keel hauled, she was so afraid I would slip! But I wasn't," Adrian exclaimed as she looked at Will. His face was a bit softer.

" Gibbs was right, Will. Your father was a good man. He died because of it. I was below deck when they did it. I was young, so I just thought they were testing the cannons, or something of the like. But I never saw him again, and it made me sad," she continued on a more serious note. 

" How old were you?" Will asked curiously. 

" About five," Adrian answered.

" Five years old on a pirate ship?" Will asked in amazement.

" Yes, and believe me, Will, when I think back on all that I saw, even I thinks it's crazy," she laughed.

" Where is your mother?" Will asked.

" She died right after they marooned Jack," Adrian answered quietly.

" I'm sorry," Will said in a comforting tone.

" It's all right," Adrian said. A moment of silence went by.

" You know, my father didn't used to be like this! Before my mother died, he cared about me and always made time to play with me. He was kind, at least to me. After she died, he hated me, and still obviously does," she said angrily.

" That is sad," Will whispered. 

" Yes, it is!" Adrian said with a sigh.

" You had better sleep, Will, because you will need your rest for tomorrow, because I am sure that Elizabeth will show up some how. If she doesn't, I have nothing better to do at the moment than think up a plan, and you had better be ready!" she said brightly. Will laughed.

" You are quite irrepressible!" he said. Adrian smiled.

" The cursed daughters of pirates always are!" 

That's my chapter! Hope you all like it. I would have updates sooner, but we decided short notice to go to Glamis with our friends for the last time this season, so I was busy packing, then riding! It was very hot! And we are going again next week with other friends! Now that you have read about my weekend, go review!

Alas, I don't have enough time right now to respond individually to all my beautiful reviewers! Mom is going to Target, and I shall accompany her. Just know that you are all loved and I will respond in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. My allowance isn't big enough. I can only afford Adrian, who was free, because I created her. MY CREATION!!!!

Pintel and Ragetti came below.

" Oh, look who has decided to grace us with their presence!" Adrian said with false joy. Ragetti looked at her blankly.

" What's she sayin'?" he asked.

" What am I saying? Didn't you hear it the first time around, or did I talk too fast?" Adrian asked, appearing to be deeply concerned.

" I think she's mocking us!" Ragetti said quietly to Pintel, who seethed with rage.

" Shut up, mate, and unlock the brig and get her out of there!" he yelled in Ragetti's ear.

" There's no need to bloody shout, he's stupid, not deaf," Adrian said soothingly as Ragetti fumbled with the keys. Pintel gritted his teeth and glared at her in between the iron bars that separated them.

" When this curse is off, you'll be begging for mercy before I'm finished with ye," he growled.

" Oh, I am sure I will. Now get on and let me out of here, I have an appointment to keep with a cursed chest of gold," Adrian said coolly, although inside she was quaking with fright from the ugly pirate's threat. _I have got to get away somehow,_ she thought desperately as the key clicked in her lock and the door began swinging open.

" Come on, now," Ragetti said as he tied her hands and began to lead her out of her cell. Adrian had other plans. If she had to go, she was not going to make it easy. Quick as lightning, she whipped her elbow around and slammed it into the side of Ragetti's head, causing his wooden eye to pop out of its socket. 

" Oh, me eye!" Ragetti yelled as he dropped onto all fours and chased it on the floor. 

" What the - " Pintel yelled as Adrian bowled into him, causing him to fall backwards over Ragetti. Both lay in a pile on the floor. Adrian began to run up the stairs and out of the brig. Pirates outside who had heard the yelling ran down and caught her midway. Adrian grabbed one and threw him to the floor, where he landed on Pintel and Ragetti.

" Grab her!" one yelled. Five fallen pirates later, they managed to tie her feet and pin her arms down. With that and three pirates carrying her up to the deck, Adrian still managed to fell a few more in the process. She squirmed and wriggled, causing them to drop her at her father's feet. They backed away, panting heavily from the exertion. 

" I see you have finally been able to join us," Barbossa remarked dryly as he looked down at her. 

" Did you think I would make it easy on you?" Adrian grinned evilly as Ragetti and Pintel clamored up on deck, dragging Will between them.

" Get them into the boats!" Barbossa ordered. Pirates got as far away from Adrian as they could. No one wanted to be the unlucky crewman to have to haul her to the boat. A huge burly sailor stepped forward. Adrian waited for the opportune moment, then kicked out with her tied legs. They hit the pirate's ankles, causing him to fall heavily to the deck. He let off a string of curses as he stood.

" Care to try again?" Adrian asked lightly, cocking an eyebrow. Four pirates descended on her and lifted her into the air. She began squirming again, making their task as difficult as before. They heaved and threw her into the lifeboat alongside Will.

" I see you have made it difficult enough for them," he muttered.

" You think so? I was going easy," she whispered back. Will tried to hide a smile.

" You have got to be the most reckless girl I know," he mumbled.

" Will, Will, I am the cursed daughter of a pirate captain. Where do you think I get it from?" she asked. " Besides, they can't hurt me yet."

" Yet. When they can, though, I would hate to be in your shoes," he said.

" I don't think I want to be in my shoes, either. In fact, I plan not to," she said.

" How?" he asked.

" Well, if Elizabeth shows up and things go just so, I reckon I might be able to get away with my head still attached to my neck and all my limbs intact," she said cheerfully.

" That sounds grim," he said.

" At the moment, Will, everything sounds grim," she said as they entered the cave.

" Get them out of the boats!" Barbossa yelled.

" Oh, more fun!" Adrian said happily. The first pirate that came at her was thrown face first into the water. Eventually, like before, she was hoisted up by some of the crew and carried into the treasure chamber, fighting all the way. Barbossa curbed his anger, determined not to let it show. Pintel and Ragetti led Will.

" No worries, mate. Just a prick on the finger is all, just a few drops of blood," Pintel said.

" No chances this time. He's only half Turner. We spill it all!" a pirate growled. Adrian looked at Will.

" That's not good, mate," she whispered.

" I know. Have you got any ideas?" he asked hopefully.

" I have got a bit of a plan, but Elizabeth and Jack need to show up in order for it to succeed. Do you see them anywhere?" she asked, glancing about earnestly.

" No, I don't," Will replied miserably.

" Bloody - " Adrian began.

" Eh, that's not nice language for a pretty lass like yourself to be using," Barbossa sneered as he neared Adrian. She let off a string of curses to tell him exactly what she thought of him, causing many pirates to look at their boots and blush. Barbossa cuffed her soundly across the face. Adrian stopped and glared up at him.

" Hold yourself still!" he yelled as he pulled out a dagger and slid it down her palm. Adrian felt nothing, and much to her surprise, blood welled up. Adrian could tell that he had cut deep. Barbossa clenched her fist around her coin and dropped it into the chest.

" There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?" he asked as Will was led up to the chest.

" Hold her away from him!" Barbossa yelled. A contingent of pirates grabbed Adrian and held her back. Barbossa placed a dagger at Will's throat.

" By blood begun, by blood undone - " Barbossa began to recite. Adrian glanced around wildly, hoping an idea would come. None did.

" Excuse me," came an all too familiar voice.

" Jack!" Adrian said with a smile. Maybe her plan would work after all. All that was missing was Elizabeth.

" It's not possible,' Barbossa said as he stared at Jack.

" Not probable," Jack corrected as he made his way forward.

" Jack," Adrian whispered as he walked by her.

" Hello, love," he said with a wink as he passed by. Adrian watched him closely.

" Where is Elizabeth?" Will asked eagerly.

" She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So we are all men of our word, really, except Elizabeth, who is in fact a woman," Jack said, his arms gesturing madly.

" Thank you for coming all this way to tell us that, Jack," Adrian said sarcastically.

" You have got to learn to respect your elders, love," Jack said as he turned to Adrian.

" She'll learn after I'm through with her," Barbossa muttered. Adrian looked at Jack desperately, as if to say _you had better have a plan or else I am a dead girl._ Jack took note of the look before he turned.

" I see you have gotten her under control," Jack said sarcastically as he gestured to the pirates who were holding her.

" Shut up! You're next!" Barbossa yelled as he leaned in to slit Will's throat. Adrian shut her eyes.

" I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," Jack said, stopping Barbossa dead in the act.

" No, I really think I do," he said, about to kill Will.

" Your funeral," Jack muttered nonchalantly. Barbossa stood and pulled the knife away from Will's throat. Adrian began to breathe again, though shallowly.

" Why don't I want to be doing that?" Barbossa asked.

" Because the _HMS Dauntless, _pride of the royal navy, is floating just offshore, waiting for you," Jack replied before continuing.

" Just hear me out, mate. Your men row out to the _Dauntless_ and do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, and there you are with two ships, the makings of your very own fleet. Of course, you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl?_ Name me captain, I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of my plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack said. Adrian rolled her eyes. Jack was always thinking about that bloody ship!

" I suppose in exchange for all this you ask me not to kill the whelp?" Barbossa asked.

" No, no, not at all, by all means, kill the whelp," Jack said. Adrian glared at him as he took some of the cursed coins out of the chest.

" Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. Say, after your men kill Norrington's soldiers. Every last one of them," he said as he threw the coins into the chest. Both Adrian and Will saw him keep one.

" You have been planning this since you learned my name," Will glowered.

" Yeah," Jack replied.

" I want fifty percent of your plunder!" Barbossa demanded.

" Fifteen!" jack said quickly.

" Forty!" Barbossa bargained.

" Twenty - five. And I'll even buy you a hat, a really big oneCommodore," Jack bargained.

" We have an accord," Barbossa said as the two shook hands, sealing the bargain. Jack turned to face the crew.

" All hands to the boats, gents!" he ordered. Barbossa looked at him.

" Apologies, you give the orders," he said meekly. Barbossa turned to his crew.

" Gents, take a walk!" he said with an evil grin.

" Not to the boats?" Jack asked. Barbossa looked at him evilly. Adrian watched Jack. Apparently, he had a plan that had just gone terribly wrong.

That's all for the moment, cuz I need to update my hobbit story, which I will probably do Thursday because fanfiction is gonna be down for eight hours tomorrow. No worries, though!

Pandagrrl: whoa, way spooky! Description and detail is good. The Glamis trip was wicked awesome! We found a HUGE bowl and my brother and I must have ridden around it four times! And NOBODY crashed. Merry and Pippin are in the works right now, so look for an update (and a familiar face) soon! I hope you had fun at the beach, I wish I wa there now instead of typing on the computer

Athena Diagon Cat: Yes, poor, poor Adrian.

Elf with a Lightsaber: thatnks a bunch! I am glad you liked the last chapter! Yeah, it would be freaky if Adrian appeared in the next PotC


	12. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine, as usual. Adrian is, though.

Adrian stood in the cave. By now, all the pirates had gone for a walk and were headed towards the Commodore's ship. Adrian sensed that something had gone wrong with Jack's plan. She glanced over at Will, who was, like her, being guarded by one pirate. _Hah_, she thought,_ it will take more than one pirate to keep we quiet!_ It was obvious that she may very well be in danger when the curse lifted and wouldn't be able to eat a large slice of cake first thing, as she had planned. Life was so unfair. But at least she wasn't going to possibly die, like poor Will. She had to do something for both their sakes. Adrian looked at her guard. He was a large brute, and although he didn't look to be that intelligent, it was obvious he was more gifted in the brain area than 

Ragetti and Pintel. Telling him she had to go to the bathroom wouldn't work. The stomping on his foot routine would be futile and would enrage him. Besides, Barbossa was keeping a close eye on both his captives. _He expects something from me,_ she thought as she quietly took in her surroundings. 

" Hmm, looks a bit tarnished," she heard jack mutter from where he was sifting through a large pile of treasure. She glared at his back, willing him to turn around. Unfortunately, he was a little too preoccupied with shining a chalice with the edge of his shirt to notice her eyes boring holes into the back of his head. Will shot her a pleading look that said _haven't you come up with anything yet?_ She shook her head softly. She hadn't yet. A glimmer of steel caught her eye. Adrian slowly looked to her left. There! A sword had come loose of its moorings and slid down a treasure pile! It was only a leap away. If she could get it, she would be able to cause a serious amount of trouble and, if Jack came to her aid, they might be able to do something. Not the best of plans, considering the pirates were immortal and, while she was, her comrades weren't.

" I see that look in your eye," Barbossa sneered as he drew near to her. He didn't know what the look was about, but he wasn't going to let her risk anything.

" What look?" Adrian asked innocently. Barbossa stood in front of her. His eyes also caught a glimpse of the sword.

" Aha! Is this what ye were scheming about?" he taunted as he waved the weapon in front of her face. Adrian stared frostily into his eyes as he waved the sword just beyond her reach.

" It must be hard to stand there helpless while so much death is about to descend upon ye, isn't it?" he asked, glancing at Will as he spoke. Adrian snapped. With a tiger - like leap, she slammed herself into Barbossa. He went down with her on top of him. Adrian rolled over to the ground on her side and grabbed the sword blade with her tied hands. She didn't feel the bite of the steel as it sliced into her unprotected palms as she tightened her grip. Maneuvering it so she could cut her bindings, Adrian began to saw through the ropes. A great force slammed into her side, flipping her over onto her back. Barbossa loomed above her, his face a mask of rage.

" You little -" he let out a string of curses as he stared down at her. Adrian looked up at him, her face expressionless. When he was finished, he picked up the sword and flung it across the chamber. Jack ducked as it flew above him, nearly taking of his head.

" Whew," he whistled. Barbossa glared at him. 

" Sorry," Jack muttered. The angry pirate left Adrian where she lie and stood over near Will, were he composed himself after a few moments.

" I have to hand it to ye, Jack, I thought I had ye figured. Turns out you're a hard man to predict," he remarked as Jack dug through another pile of treasure. Adrian looked up at him from where she lay.

" Me? I'm just dishonest. And it's dishonest men you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly! Because you never know when they are going to do something incredibly stupid," Jack said. Suddenly, he picked up a sword and threw it to Will, who caught it quite well for having his hands tied behind his back. Barbossa lunged at Jack, his sword drawn. Both narrowly missed stepping on Adrian.

" Will, get your bloody self over here and get me loose!" she yelled as Will fought off two pirates. 

" I am a bit busy at the moment!" he gasped as he parried a blow. Adrian rolled to her side and managed to pull herself into a sitting position. A pirate lunged for her. Adrian went back to her side and kicked out with her legs, causing the pirate to trip and impale himself upon his own sword. Adrian drew her arms around her legs and brought them out in front of her. Frantically, she began to saw of the ropes that bound her wrists. In an instant, she was free and leaping back from were the pirate was standing, pulling the sword from his body. Adrian looked about quickly and grabbed the closest weapon, which happened to be a dagger.

" Right," Adrian said as she looked at her blade, which was dwarfed by the pirate's sword. Although stabbing her would accomplish nothing, Adrian did not relish the feel of a foreign object entering her body. It tickled in a sickening way. She knocked the pirate's sword aside and threw him into the water. When she turned, she could see Jack and Barbossa fighting in the shadows.

" You can't beat me, Jack," Barbossa said as he sat down on a pile of treasure. Without any hesitation, Adrian watched as jack ran Barbossa through. Barbossa looked down at the sword, pulled it out, and embedded it in Jack's chest. Adrian gasped in horror. But, much to her surprise, Jack fell back into the moonlight, revealing himself to be a skeleton.

" That's interesting," he said as he held his bony hand up for inspection. Adrian watched as he flipped a coin across his flesh - less knuckles.

" I couldn't resist, mate," he said. The two of them continued fighting. Adrian ran into Will, who was doing battle with the pirate who had been holding her.

" Thank you so much for your help, Will," she said as she hit the pirate that he was fighting over the head with the hilt of her sword.

' What are those two doing?" Will asked as Jack and Barbossa flipped in and out of the shadows, fighting.

" What does it bloody look like they are doing?" Adrian asked as she locked blades with another pirate. Will looked at her crossly as he helped her fight the pirate off.

" Would you stop commandeering my opponents?" Adrian yelled as she whirled on another pirate. Will was to busy fighting another pirate. Adrian stepped back and slipped into the water. The pirate fighting her raised his blade and drove it down. Adrian rolled to the side, and the blade merely cut her side. The pirate continued slashing at her, cutting her back and arms. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground in mid blow! Adrian cleared the water out of her eyes and looked up.

" Elizabeth!" she exclaimed happily as her friend helped her to her feet.

" Are you alright?" she asked as she surveyed the damage done to Adrian.

" Immortal girl, remember?" Adrian gasped as she caught her breath.

' Forgot for a moment, there,' Elizabeth smiled.

" Go save Will," Adrian commanded simply as she saw Will knocked off his feet. Elizabeth turned and hefted her spar.

" I'll teach you the meaning of pain!" the pirate was yelling just before he would drive his blade home.

" You like pain?" Elizabeth asked as she swung the spar, knocking the pirate off his feet.

" Try wearing a corset," she finished and began helping Will up. Adrian ran over.

" Whose side is Jack on?" she asked as she saw him and Barbossa fighting,

" At the moment?" Will said with a shrug of his shoulders. 

" Aye!" Adrian yelled as a pirate hit her from behind, knocking her to her knees. Will and Elizabeth made quick work with him by way of the spar. They then proceeded to skewer three pirates on the spar and stick a grenade into them. Adrian leapt to her feet and followed them.

" No fair!" one of the pirates said just before the grenade exploded. Adrian ducked flying bones.

" Jack!" Adrian yelled. This battle would not be won unless the curse was lifted. Jack quickly cut his hand and bled on the coin, which he then threw to Adrian.

" Will!" she yelled. He turned and caught the coin she tossed to him. Barbossa brought up his pistol and took aim at Elizabeth.

" No!" Adrian yelled as she leapt in front of her friend. A pistol went off, and Barbossa stared down at his shirt.

" Ten years you carry that shot, and now you waste it!" he exclaimed, for it was Jack who fired the shot.

" He didn't waste it," Will said as he held his clenched fist over the chest. Two bloody coins dropped, and a deep crimson stain spread over Barbossa's shirt. The pirate stared down at the blood in astonishment.

" I feelcold," he said, then dropped to the ground, dead. Will and Jack looked at the dead captain.

" Will!" Elizabeth yelled in a choked sob, jerking him out of his reverie. He turned and looked at her.

" Oh no," he breathed as he neared Elizabeth, who was kneeling in a pool, cradling Adrian's head in her lap. 

" We have to get her to the ship!" he exclaimed as he gently gathered Adrian into his arms. You see, Barbossa had fired his pistol, but it missed its target. Instead of hitting Elizabeth, it hit his own daughter, Adrian.

Everybody start crying, one three! WAHAHAHA!! Okay, enough of that, dry your tears. I was in an especially morbid place of mind today, and felt like inflicting tragedy on another person's life other than mine. Not that my life is that tragic, mind you. And I felt like leaving you all in suspense, not that you don't know what will most likely happen next, but I have a few twists up my sleeve yet! Alas, I will be ending the story soon, and if not by Thursday, then by next week because my dad insist upon heading out to Glamis again for the last time, and knowing me, I will wipe out and break something, what with it being the last trip and all. I hope I didn't just jinx myself (looks around warily)! 

And now for my rock awesome reviewers!

Movielvr: it took me a while to update, but here it is!

Elf with a Lightsaber: Yes, I would be glad to post this on your site! Just have to get therebut I promise it will be soon! And I personally never tire of hearing how you stole Luke Skywalker's lightsaber!

Athena Diagon Cat: I didn't know you were Sara the Insane on fictionpress! And of course Adrian like's to beat up pirates! If you were immortal, wouldn't you?

PirateLuver882: I am thrilled to read that you like my plot! Here is another update!

Thank you all for reviewing!


	13. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine, and if it was, you can bet that I would be in Keira Knightly's place and would have made a quicker job of telling Will I loved himI definitely would have kissed him sooner, too and longer. Adrian is mine, though, if she livesnasty things, bulletsvery dangerous and bloody painfuloh, just read the story!

" Urgh" Adrian groaned. A pair of eyes loomed above her head.

" Ah, she is coming around," an unfamiliar voice whispered.

" Will she be alright?" Elizabeth's voice asked.

" As long as she stays stationary for a few days, I do believe she will be fine," the man, whom Adrian assumed was the doctor, replied. Adrian tried to lift her head, but was gently kept down.

" Oh, no you don't, little lady! You stay down and I'll go get you some food. You have had quite a time!" the kindly old doctor scolded gently. Adrian winced as pain shredded through her back and side.

" Adrian, stop moving about!" Elizabeth gently commanded as she sat on the edge of the bed.

" Where am I?" Adrian asked as she tried to look about.

" You are back in Port Royal at my home. That man was Doctor Robinson, my family doctor," Elizabeth explained.

" What happened?" Adrian asked as she became more alert.

" You don't remember being shot?" Elizabeth asked with some surprise.

" I remember THAT, but nothing after," Adrian said sarcastically; as if she could possibly forget.

" Will carried you to the boat and we rowed you to the _Interceptor_. The ship's doctor attended you the best he could, but you lost so much blood we were afraid you weren't going to make it back to Port Royal. Then we rushed you here and called for the doctor," Elizabeth explained. Adrian had watched her the entire time, noting the pain in her face when she mentioned Will. _She promised Norrington she would marry him,_ Adrian recalled sadly.

" Well, of course I made it here. I wasn't about to die without a taste of something," Adrian joked, trying to lighten the situation. Elizabeth smiled wanly.

" I can't believe you did that for me," she said softly.

" I was still in an immortal state of mind, I guess. I would have done it for any of my friends," Adrian said with a smile, desperately trying to make the despondent girl feel better. Just sat that moment, Adrian's stomach let out the most unladylike growl. Both girls burst into laughter.

" It hasn't done hat in a while," Adrian smiled, giggling and wincing at the same time.

" I'll have someone bring some food up," Elizabeth said as she walked out the door. A few moments later, a maid entered with a tray. But not just any maid.

" Meg?!" Adrian exclaimed happily at the sight of her friend.

'" Adrian, why did you have to go and get yourself shot? Now I have to wash your clothes as well as the rest of the house's!" Meg joked happily as she set the tray down on Adrian's bed.

" It wasn't my fault!" Adrian said in defense as Meg hugged her gently.

" Aye, watch the invalid!" Adrian laughed.

" I have my duties to see to, but when I am finished, I'll come and see you!" Meg said, then headed for the door. Elizabeth smiled as she watched Adrian take her first bite of cherry turnover. As soon as the lovely pastry touched her tongue, Adrian was lost. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly, a look of sheer angelic bliss crossed her face, causing Elizabeth to laugh out right.

" This is heaven!" Adrian exclaimed as she took another bite.

" To one who has never had one, I am sure it must be," Elizabeth smiled, much to the relief of Adrian. With the way she had been looking earlier, Adrian had been afraid that she would never smile again. That is how Adrian spent the next few days; eating, sleeping, and visiting with her friends. But mostly eating.

" Elizabeth, if I don't get out of this bed, I am going to grow fat and break it due to the mass amounts of food I have been consuming!" Adrian laughed one morning.

" The doctor said you could get out of bed today. I'll go get some clothes, and I guess you can walk around the house for a bit," Elizabeth said, then disappeared to retrieve the clothes. After Adrian had bathed, she helped her in them.

" How is Jack?" Adrian asked as Elizabeth sorted through the vast pile of material. Her face paled considerably as she told Adrian the news.

" The are going to hang him soon," Elizabeth answered.

" They can't bloody hang Jack!" Adrian shouted.

" Adrian, believe me, I have begged and pleaded, but there is no swaying the commodore," Elizabeth said miserably as she helped Adrian out of bed. Adrian gave her a hug.

" I know, I wasn't shouting at you," she said as Elizabeth helped her into a corset.

" I wont be tightening this very tight, but it may hurt a bit," Elizabeth muttered as she slowly drew the strings tight.

" Aye, what are you trying to bloody do, suffocate me? Or cut off the bloody circulation to my head?" Adrian half-joked.

" Yes, I know, they are horrid!" Elizabeth laughed. Soon Adrian was clothed in one of her dress, a simple light blue number with lace around the scooping neck and sleeves. Adrian's back was still a bit raw from the sword wounds she had received, but it didn't hurt as badly as she had thought it would.

" I am going to be all scarred when I heal up," she remarked as she surveyed her reflection in the mirror.

" It won't matter," Elizabeth said lightly. Adrian knew it would, however. In high society, scars, among other things, mattered.

" What do you want to do with your hair?" Elizabeth asked. Adrian's hair had grown a bit. It now hung between her shoulder blades.

" I'll just leave it down," Adrian said as she ran a brush through her now very sun bleached hair. 

" I have to go talk to the commodore, so don't leave the house," Elizabeth lectured.

" Alright, Nurse Elizabeth," Adrian teased.

" Oh, and try not to swear, it isn't lady like," Elizabeth ended, her eyes twinkling. When she was gone, Adrian pulled shoes on.

" No way I am going to stay in this bloody room while Jack is about to be bloody hung and Will is most likely bloody heartbroken," she muttered as she snuck softly down the hall. Undetected, she slipped off into Port Royal to complete her personal mission.

Okay, all rejoice, for Adrian lives! I know this is a bit of an awkward place to stop the story, but to fit all the events I have planned would have made it too long, so this will serve the purpose. And I would like everyone to know that cherry turnovers rock my world! Glamis was totally awesome, although I got sunburned : ( That wasn't so awesome. 

Now, I gotta go grate cheese, so sadly I don't have enough time to reply to all my reviewers. Just know that you are all stinking rock awesome! All of you! Now, continue being rock awesome and go and review!


	14. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, and I would hope that you would all know that by now. I would have told you if I had bought it Adrian is mine. Yay, she lives!

Adrian stormed through Port Royal the best one can when they have suffered bullet and sword injuries. She had errands to run, and no one was gong to stop her. Hopefully, Elizabeth wouldn't find out. The way Adrian saw it, though, Elizabeth owed her for jumping in front of that bullet. Besides, this trip was for her own good.

" Excuse me, could you point me in the direction of the blacksmith's shop?" Adrian asked a woman selling chickens.

" Right that way," the woman pointed her meaty finger.

" Thank you," Adrian said politely and headed down the street, leaving the woman with her squawking chickens. Soon she heard the sound of hammer pounding metal. Adrian followed the noise until she reached the shop. She entered without knocking. Will was standing with his back to her, hammering furiously at his forge. Adrian stood, and when it became apparent that he was not going to be turning around anytime soon, she made herself noticed.

" Will, turn your bloody self around!" she yelled sharply. Will jumped and turned to her.

" What are you doing here?" he demanded.

" I am here because a series of injustices are about to fall upon my friends and I intend to not let that happen," Adrian stated meaningfully, her blue eyes flashing furiously.

" You should be in bed!" he scolded as he walked closer. Adrian glared at him. She had been in bed for a few days and was quite sick of it.

" Does Elizabeth know you are here?" Will asked, quite concerned.

" No, she has a wedding to plan, remember?" Adrian asked, speaking softly towards the end, so her voice was more on the sympathetic side than the angry side.

" I know," Will said quietly, his eyes radiating misery.

" What are you going to bloody do about it?" Adrian exploded.

" I don't know, Adrian!" he bellowed, more angry and frustrated with himself than with her. Adrian held her tongue for a moment, then continued.

" Tell her how you feel. She loves you, Will! And if you let her marry that stuffy commodore, we will all be miserable for the rest of our lives," Adrian said kindly.

" We? Why will you be miserable?" Will asked curiously.

" I will be miserable knowing that neither of you are happy after all you went through to save each other," Adrian answered as she looked over the swords hanging from racks.

" How and when do you suggest I do this?" Will asked doubtfully.

" Right before we save Jack from being hung, of course! She will most likely be present," Adrian said nonchalantly as she lifted a sword from it's place and checked it's balance. Will looked at her as if she were insane.

" Wait, how are we going to accomplish that?" Will asked. Adrian smiled slyly, then told him of her plan. By the time Adrian was safely back in bed at the governor's mansion, everything was set and no one even knew she had been gone.

" Are you ready?" Adrian asked Will, who was standing besides her in the shadows.

" I am ready to die," Will muttered darkly.

" Oh, now don't start talking like that," Adrian scolded lightly. They were standing in the courtyard of the fort. It was crowded with people there to watch the hanging. Gallows were set up in the middle, and Jack was standing on them as the executioner read off his sentence.

" When did he impersonate a Cleric of the Church of England?" Adrian wondered aloud as she gave her sword belt one last tug. She was clad in black breeches tucked into boots. A white shirt and fitted black vest completed the ensemble. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a French braid so it would be out of her way in the fight. Will had at first objected to her attire, but she had put him in his place. Besides, one couldn't sword fight in a dress and corset. Adrian reached up and cocked his hat jauntily to the side. Will arched his eyebrow at her.

" Well, if we die, we will look bloody good in our coffins!" she said lightly. 

" When is the signal coming?" he asked. 

" Soon," Adrian answered as she stood on her tiptoes. She turned to him after spotting Elizabeth.

" There she is, Will! You know what you have to do, so now go do it! I'll start working through the crowd. As soon as the signal comes, we go! Now, move!" Adrian said and began to move. Will caught her arm and spun her around. Swiftly, he kissed her cheek and gently hugged her.

" You are a good friend, Adrian! Thank you," he whispered in her ear, then let go. Adrian's face was aflame!

" Oh, er, uh, snrkOh, get off already!" she exclaimed. Will laughed at her, then began to make his way towards Elizabeth. He faltered, and Adrian planted her foot in the middle of his back and pushed him along. She watched as he made his way towards Elizabeth. His back way towards her, so she could not tell exactly, but the shocked look on Elizabeth's face made it clear. Then Adrian saw the parrot. She was late! The executioner was about to pull the lever!

" Out of the way!" she screamed before launching herself through the throng of people, who parted in her wake. There it went! Jack fell through the trap, but Will's threw his sword and Jack landed on it, keeping the drop from breaking his neck.

" Hold on, Jack!" she yelled. With a leap and a quick swing of her sword, Adrian severed the rope above his head. Jack dropped to the ground.

" Oh, how lovely to see you, love!" he said happily as he cut the ropes from his hands.

" Come on, Will!" she screamed as she drug a staggering Jack out from underneath the gallows. Will somersaulted off the platform and joined the two of them. Guards drew closer. Adrian lashed out and punched one of them with her free hand. She used the sword to deflect bayonet slashes and to keep the soldiers at bay. 

" Adrian, move yourself!" Will yelled as he and Jack ran at the soldiers. They had a rope between them. Adrian dropped and the rope went over her, tripping the guards up. She leapt to her feet and ran after them. Soldiers quickly penned them in, and the three companions found themselves trapped by bayonets.

" I had a feeling we would have to endure some ill conceived escape attempt, but not from you!" Norrington snarled as he and the governor drew near.

" When we returned to Port Royal, I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me, buy throwing you lot in with this - this," The governor stuttered.

" Pirate?" Adrian offered helpfully.

" Yes!" the governor exclaimed.

" But he is a good man!" Will defended. Jack mouthed to a guard _that's me._ Adrian trod on his foot, shutting him up.

"If all we have achieved on this day is that three pairs of boots will swing instead of one, then so be it! At least our consciences will be clear," Will said gallantly. Adrian glared at Norrington, daring him to speak.

" You forget your place, Turner! You too, girl!" he spat with contempt.

" If anyone has forgotten his place, it is you. We have found ours," Adrian snarled darkly.

" It is right here, between you and Jack," Will said fearlessly.

" As is mine!" Elizabeth stated as she moved to stand between Will And Adrian. Adrian reached down and squeezed her hand.

" Elizabeth! Lower your weapons! For god's sake, lower your weapons!" the governor pleaded. The bayonets were lowered. Adrian glared meaningfully at a soldier.

" So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" the commodore asked.

" It is," Elizabeth answered, looking at Will. Adrian knew now that all would be alright. She only wished she would be around long enough to see it.

" Jack," she whispered.

" What is it, love?" he asked quietly. No one could hear them.

" If you jump off this and aim a little to the right, you will miss the rocks. The _Black Pearl _is waiting for you. When you get there, wait for me," she said softly. Jack looked at her, his face full of understanding.

" Not quite cut out for the refined life, aye?" he asked.

" Are you bloody kidding me," Adrian answered. Jack winked at her, then turned.

" Well, I'm actually feeling really good about this!" he said.

" I think we have all reached a very special place, aye? Spiritually, ecumenically, and grammatically," he continued to the governor, then turned to Norrington.

" I want you to know that I was rooting for you all along, mate. Know that," he went on, then turned to Elizabeth.

" Elizabethit would have never worked out between us, darling. Sorry," he said, causing Elizabeth to look slightly disgusted and indignant. Jack made his way towards the edge.

" Willnice hat! Adrian, I'll see you in a moment! Friends, I am sure you will all remember this as the day that you almost - " with that, he was gone over the edge.

" Fool! He has nowhere to go but back to the noose!" Norrington exclaimed as he looked over the edge.

" Sail ho!" a sentry yelled. The _Black Pearl_ was on the horizon and Jack was swimming towards it. A soldier turned to Norrington.

" What is your plan of action, sir?" he asked. Adrian stood, ready to leap over the edge at any notice and warn Jack.

" Perhaps on the rare occasion in pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" Governor Swann offered. Norrington turned to will.

" Mr. Turner. This is a beautiful sword. I would expect the man who made it to show the same care and devotion in every aspect of his life," he said. 

" Thank you," Will said happily.

" But sir, what about Sparrow?" one of the men asked.

" I think we can afford to give him one days head start," Norrington said with the ghost of a smile. Adrian returned it. Norrington and his men left.

" So, this is the path you have chosen? After allhe is a blacksmith," the Governor stammered.

" No. He is a pirate!" Elizabeth said, and was about to pull off Will's hat when Adrian spoke up.

" Well, I told you we wouldn't die! And since I see you two now have your lives under control, I will be going! Congratulations, and best wishes on your wedding day!" she said, beaming with happiness as she hugged the two.

" Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously. Adrian merely smiled.

" I will visit sometime. Now, you two get back to what you were doing!" Adrian exclaimed, then stepped lightly off the side of the fort and dropped into the water. Unlike the last time she had done it, the water felt cool and refreshing. She surfaced with a gasp, then began to swim with strong strokes to the ship. It didn't take her long to reach it. The crew hauled her aboard and wrapped her in a blanket.

" Nice to have ye aboard again, Miss Adrian!" Gibbs said happily.

" Why, thank you, Mister Gibbs!" she said, thoroughly happy.

" We thank you for saving Jack here from the noose," Annemaria said quietly so Jack couldn't hear.

" What are ye standing about gawping at? Let's move, men!" Jack shouted, shifting them to action. Adrian went and stood at the deck railing and gazed out to the open sea. For once in her life, she knew what total and complete freedom felt like.

Omigosh, it's all done! Wow! Of course, I couldn't end it without Adrian getting a teensy bit of lip action from Will, now could I? All in all, it rocked! Look for Adrian again when Pirates of the Caribbean 2 comes out, for I shall be tackling that. Now I have to go work on my fictionpress writing, but I am going to individually respond to all my reviewers first! I love you all, you are so wicked awesome!

Oh, guess what? I am becoming a jr., high counselor at church! And I am testing out of high school on Saturday! Just a heads up!

Elf with a Lightsaber: I will be posting this on you site as soon as my test passes, by the way. I just have a lot of studying to do. I am so glad you liked my story and that you think Adrian is so cool! See you in Middle Earth, Miss Skywalker!

Pandagrrl: I like cookies, too! I could have never let Adrian die! And no, you would not want a chance to get sunburned. I got it on my chest and stomach and it still hurts like a bugger! Thank you for always being my faithful reviewer! I should be picking up on my fiction press now, so check it out! After Saturday, that isI hate test, but love cookies! And cherry turnovers

Movielvr: this is the fastest update I think I have ever done! Thank you for reviewing and just being cool!

Athena Diagon Cat: miserable Will is now very happy! Thank you for reviewing!

For anyone who did not get mentioned, I love you all and all reviewers rock! Now go do it for the last time! Sob! Okay, I'm alright

Lot's and lot's of love,

Sandlover


End file.
